Ghost
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Pertemuan memang selalu membawa kita ke sebuah cerita yang baru. Pertemuan ini merupakan hal yang penting. Meski perasaan ini tidak mungkin tersampaikan. Setidaknya, keinginanku untuk bersamamu masih sangat kuat...
1. Chapter 1

Rina: Hwaaaaa! Aku bosan! *teriak2 pake toa*

Rin: Berisik! *lempar RR ke Rina*

Rina: *pingsan + kepala berdarah*

Len: Rin, sepertinya kau melemparinya terlalu keras… ^^;

Rin: Bukannya yang kulempar cuman miniatur RR kita Len?

Rina: *nyawa melayang-layang dibawah RR asli*

Len: Kayak na kau melempar yang asli deh Rinny~

Rin: EEEEEHH!

Mel: Yah… ya sudah, karena tinggal aku, Rin, dan Len, kita saja yang buka cerita na…

Len: Terus bagaimana dengan barang bukti pembunuhan itu? *sambil smirk ke Rin*

Rin: *takut*

Mel: Jangan khawatir, dia akan bangun nanti. Sudahlah, cepat baca disclaimer nih! *kasih kertas disclaimer*

Rin: A-asal jangan bilangin ke polisi ya… *baca disclaimer*

**Disclaimer: Dunia akan hancur jika BakAuthor Rina punya Vocaloid.**

Len: Disclaimer na gaje…

Mel: Itu tulisan na, jangan protes!

Rin: Iya deh… omong-omong nie OS lagi ya!

Len: Iya, kata na cerita na yg jalan cuman Black Angel dan merasa bosan untuk ngelanjutin cerita lain na. Blank kata na…

Mel: Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang buat para pembaca senang dengan kisah kalian dan… selamat membaca cerita ini!

_~Diinspirasi dari komik yg udah lupa judul na_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini malam yang dingin dan gelap. Cahaya rembulan hanya terlihat redup karena ditutupi oleh awan-awan hitam. Lampu penerangan jalan berkelap-kelip karena banyaknya serangga yang terbang di dekatnya. Jalanan sepi dan tiada satu orang pun yang berada disana. Belum lagi udara malam yang menusuk tulang membuat orang-orang enggan untuk keluar rumah.<p>

"Sampai jumpa besok!" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna Blonde sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada dua orang temannya.

"Kau juga! Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian?" ucap gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau yang cukup terang.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu kalau kau mau," timpal gadis lain dengan rambut yang berwarna sama, namun terlihat lebih gelap.

Gadis dengan rambut blonde itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya hanya karena hari sudah gelap. Mereka pulang cukup malam karena mereka melakukan latihan musik di ruang musik selepas jam sekolah.

"Kalian pasti memiliki keluarga yang menunggu kalian dirumah," elak gadis itu sambil menerawang jauh.

Mereka berdua terdiam, lalu gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau yang lebih gelap berkata, "Hanya karena kau imut, jangan sampai kau diculik," pesannya.

"A-apa-…" gadis itu berniat membantah, namun semburat berwarna merah muda yang tipis masih tampak diwajahnya.

"Benar sekali! Jika kau tidak bisa, maka mulai besok kami akan mengantarmu pulang!" tegas gadis dengan rambut hijau yang lebih terang.

Gadis blonde itu hanya menunduk. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kembali, mereka berpisah jalan sementara gadis blonde itu melewati jalanan sepi menuju rumahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'Geez, mereka berdua terlalu khawatir padaku! Aku kan sudah SMA, masa mereka masih tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa jaga diri sih!' gerutuku dalam hati.<p>

Ah, perkenalkan namaku Kagamina Rin. Umurku memang 17 tahun, tapi karena aku pendek, orang-orang mengiraku masih berumur 14 tahun. Pada saat aku masih SMP, tubuhku yang seperti papan irisan dibandingkan kedua temanku membuatku jadi agak minder.

Teman-temanku yang sama-sama _overprotective_ terhadapku bernama Megpoid Gumi yang akrab dipanggil Gumi, dan juga Merlinne A.L, yang akrab dipanggil Mel, jangan tanyakan nama lengkapnya, karena aku cukup kesulitan menyebutkannya. Diantara kami bertiga, hanya Mel yang blasteran Prancis-Jepang, sementara aku dan Gumi adalah orang Jepang asli.

Omong-omong, aku juga berbeda dibandingkan orang-orang yang lain. Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat roh! Iya, aku bisa melihat roh, hantu, setan, arwah gentayangan, dan hal-hal sejenisnya. Aku lebih sering melupakan tentang keberadaan mereka, karena alam kami sudah berbeda.

Tapi mungkin kali ini aku tidak bisa hanya melupakan…

Dengan santai aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahku sendiri. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih SD dan sejak itu aku tinggal di rumah bibi Luka. Namun, saat SMA aku membulatkan niat untuk tinggal sendiri, meski bibi masih membantuku.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku menjadi menggigil kedinginan tanpa sebab. Aku segera melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak ada siapapun atau apapun di sekitarku. Aneh, apa aku hanya berhalusinasi?

Aku segera melihat ke arah depan kembali, dan aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah tiang lampu. Dia memiliki tingkat ketampanan yang mungkin, bisa membuat semua anak gadis di sekolahku jatuh pingsan hanya karena melihatnya saja. Bersyukurlah aku tidak termasuk dalam grup anak gadis itu.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dibawa sinar lampu, dan pakaiannya berwarna putih, meski dia memakai jaket berwarna kecoklatan. Dia menggunakan celana jeans panjang hingga kaki, dan wajahnya terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang.

Secara insting aku menyapanya, "Ha-halo…" sapaku dengan seedikit gugup dan takut. Lagipula siapa juga yang akan ada diluar pada pukul 10 malam?

Dia melihat ke arahku, dan matanya terlihat amat sangat terkejut. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang pandangannya padaku itu. Lalu, firasatku dibuktikan saat dia berkata…

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

Biar kutebak, dia merupakan arwah gentayangan. Tapi, karena aku terlanjur menunjukkan (secara tidak langsung) bahwa aku bisa melihatnya, aku tidak bisa lari dari dia, jadi aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Dengan segera dia mengikutiku hingga rumah sambil berkomentar ini itu tentang gayaku menata rumah. Aku harus bercerita pada pakarnya besok pagi.

* * *

><p>"Serius?" tanya Gumi dengan tidak percaya. Mel sendiri hanya pasang wajah datar seperti papan triplek, seakan-akan ini bukanlah hal yang sangat penting. Kini sudah jam makan siang, dan Mel berbaik hati membobolkan kami, pintu menuju atap sekolah.<p>

"Ayolah, kalian berdua tolong aku!" aku memohon pada mereka berdua sambil membungkuk-bungkuk. Mereka sajalah yang tahu mengenai kemampuanku itu, dan mereka mempercayainya.

Mel, yang merupakan pakar dalam hal-hal seperti ini, memutar-mutar garpu yang terdapat potongan apel, sebelum berkata, "Apa kau tahu namanya?" tanya Mel dengan wajah yang masih datar.

"Dia bilang sih… Len," jawabku, dan saat itu aku merasakan hawa dingin di belakangku, buru-buru aku berbalik dan melihatnya berdiri disana.

"Rinny, kau memanggilku? Kau sudah dapat petunjuk belum?" ucapnya sambil memberiku pertanyaan beruntun.

Spontan aku berteriak dengan keras, sementara Gumi dan Mel menutup telinga mereka. Tak lama kemudian Gumi berkata, "Dia ada disini ya?" tanya Gumi dengan sedikit berhati-hati.

Mel sendiri meminum teh apel miliknya sebelum berkata, "Kita bawa dia ke kuil, lalu paksa seorang pendeta membawanya ke alam sana secara paksa pula," ucap Mel dengan wajah tanpa emosi.

Dengan cepat Len protes, "Eh, itu tidak bisa!" teriaknya dengan lantang, tapi aku tidak yakin bahwa ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah dan dia duduk mendekat tempat Mel duduk sebelum tangannya berniat mengambil topi kesayangan Mel yang selalu ia pakai.

Dengan cepat Mel menggunakan sumpit yang ada di tangannya untuk memukul Len, yang anehnya tidak tembus. Sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi yang kesal dia berkata, "Jangan coba-coba. Meski aku tak bisa melihat, aku bisa mendengar dan merasakan keberadaanmu," ingat Mel dengan wajah yang sangat seram.

Len sendiri hanya terbaring membentuk bola sambil merintih untuk menahan sakit akibat dipukul tadi. Dengan khawatir aku bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

Mungkin aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu… karena Len tiba-tiba MEMELUKKU!

"Hei Len, lepaskan!" omelku sambil meninju Len yang beristirahat pada perutku seperti seekor kucing yang manja pada majikannya. Kuakui jika kucingnya Len, aku bersedia jadi maji-… lupakan!

Gumi melihatku dengan tampang curiga, sebelum menggandeng Mel yang masih menikmati apelnya. Dia berbisik pada Mel, setelah Gumi selesai bicara, wajah Mel berubah menjadi lebih sadis, dan kemudian ia berkata, "Kalau kau ingin membawanya pergi, patuhi saja keinginan terakhirnya. Dan karena aku dan Gumi tidak mampu. Urusan itu adalah urusanmu ya Rinrin~" ucapnya sambil membereskan bekalnya dan pergi bersama dengan Gumi.

"H-hei, kalian tunggu!" teriakku sambil berusaha untuk menggapai mereka, namun karena Len menarikku, bukannya mengejar, aku malah terjatuh. Pintu atap kemudian menutup setelah Gumi melemparkan sebuah kedipan penuh arti kepadaku dan pergi.

"Rinny~ Apa yang dia katakan itu benar?" tanya Len yang masih bermanja-manja padaku seperti kucing kecil yang manis. Tapi, aku yakin dia serius dengan perkataannya tadi.

Aku hanya terduduk sambil meratapi nasibku, dan menjawab, "Iya…" jawabku dengan nada sedih sekaligus kecewa. Kenapa aku harus bersama dengan orang ini hingga dia pergi ke alamnya? Huhu, tuhan pasti punya dendam pribadi terhadapku.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Len lagi sambil memandangiku… dari atas. Huh, mentang-mentang hantu bisa terbang, dia meremehkan postur tubuhku yang pendek! Lihat Mel, dia saja lebih pendek dariku!

"Entahlah… mungkin kau punya suatu urusan yang harus kau selesaikan disini? Lalu bagaimana caramu mati?" jawabku dengan sedikit menebak-nebak.

Len menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak tahu jawaban yang pertama. Tapi seingatku aku mati karena menolong seseorang dari tabrakan truk…" jawab Len dengan sedikit memutar otak, meski aku tak tahu dia punya atau tidak.

"Seseorang?" tanyaku dengan penuh selidik. Hehe, ini jadi cukup menarik juga.

"Seingatku dia seperti anak perempuan… mungkin?" jawab Len dengan kurang meyakinkan.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanyaku dengan memasang senyum licik pada Len.

"I-iya, tentu- APA!" jawab Len yang awalnya memerah karena malu, sebelum terkejut saat dia menyadari pertanyaanku.

Aku menatap Len masih dengan penuh selidik, aku punya firasat bahwa perempuan ini adalah cinta dari Len, cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin?

"Kau suka padanya ya?" tanyaku lagi. Entah kenapa, wajah dan pikiranku tidak bekerjasama dengan cukup baik. Lalu entah kenapa dadaku sesak.

Len segera menggeleng kuat-kuat, kemudian dia menjawab, "Aku ingin tahu apa dia selamat atau tidak. Lagipula, aku mengorbankan nyawaku hanya untuk melindunginya. Jika dia kenapa-napa, untuk apa aku susah-susah mati?" jawab Len dengan mendengus kesal kepadaku. Matanya melihatku dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Benar juga ya… kita pasti ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang yang kita tolong," gumamku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapan Len yang dingin. Aneh, rasanya dadaku jadi lebih sesak.

"Yah, mungkin begitu. Aku tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana rupanya, dan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku berkeliaran di dunia ini," tanggap Len dengan wajah yang tidak terlalu senang.

Dengan insting, aku menggenggam tangan Len, dan meniupnya diantara genggaman tanganku. Ini adalah cara ibuku membuatku menjadi lebih baik, karena dia bilang segalanya dimulai dari jari jemari kita, sehingga kita harus menghapus rasa takut disana sebelum melangkah ke depan.

Aku belum tahu bahwa wajah Len merah merona sekarang. Lalu, Len berkata, "Apa lebih baik aku mulai dengan apa yang ingin kulakukan dulu?" saran Len dengan berusaha untuk berpikir positif.

Aku menaikkan wajahku yang awalnya menunduk dan melihatnya dengan heran, sebelum bertanya, "Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan dulu?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Saat itulah, aku merasakan bahwa Len menindihku dan mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga amat-sangat-dekat! Spontan aku memerah saat aku memperhatikan mata Len yang melihatku dengan sangat dalam. Satu gerakan yang salah dan selamat tinggal ciuman pertamaku.

"L-len…?" ucapku dengan takut, sekaligus malu, dan juga terkejut. Si-siapa juga yang tidak terkejut jika hantu menindihmu seperti ini?

Len masih saja menatapku dalam-dalam, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku seperti hendak menciumku. Entah karena kuasa apa, aku menutup mataku dengan sedikit bergetar, saat aku merasakan angin dingin menyentuh bibirku.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, aku membuka mataku, dan melihat Len yang tertawa terbahak-bahak disebelahku saat aku membuka mataku. Me-memang ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?

"Ternyata kau memang menyukai itu ya~ Rinny ternyata anak yang nakal!" ucap Len sambil memeluk perutnya yang sakit. Dengan sigap aku melempar Len dengan sepatuku, yang segera ia hindari dengan lihainya.

Setelah itu, Len memaksaku menemaninya berjalan-jalan di Shibuya. Saat itu aku baru menyadari, bahwa jika Len itu manusia, maka kami pasti seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan…

"Rin, ayo pergi kesana~" ajak Len sambil menunjuk ke sebuah toko pakaian, yang dari luar terlihat menyediakan pakaian untuk cosplay ria.

… kutarik kata-kata bahwa kami seperti kekasih yang sedang berkencan, Len hanya menggodaku!

Len menunjuk sebuah pakaian Lolita, lengkap dengan renda-renda yang bisa membuat seorang anak kecil lari karena malu. Dengan isyarat mata, dia menginginkan aku untuk memakainya. Dengan cepat aku protes kepadanya.

"Jangan paksa aku memakai pakaian memalukan ini!" protesku dengan sangat keras.

"Ayolah Rin~ ya, ya? Aku ingiiiiiin banget lihat anak cewek yang memakai baju manis seperti ini…" sanggah Len sambil menunjukkan wajah anak kecil yang hampir menangis.

"…" aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku ingin membantahnya, tapi matanya yang seperti itu membuat hatiku menjadi luluh. Aneh, dadaku menjadi lebih sesak saat aku melihatnya seperti itu. Dengan segera aku mengalah dan menuruti permintaannya.

Ketika aku berganti baju. Aku memikirkan kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Len terhadap pakaianku. Apa mungkin dia akan senang? Atau mungkin dia akan bilang bahwa aku terlihat cantik? Semua pilihan itu membuat wajahku menjadi merona dan dadaku berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

Perasaan apa yang sedang kurasakan ini?

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'Yes, aku berhasil membuat Rin memakai baju itu!' teriakku dalam hati.<p>

Aku segera menunggu dengan sabar Rin yang sedang berganti baju, sambil memasang telingaku kuat-kuat. Aku bisa mendengar suara resleting pakaian Rin yang terbuka, serta suara kain yang jatuh bebas ke tanah. Aku bahkan bisa mendengarkan suara desahan Rin dari balik tirai.

Disaat aku mendengar suara-suara itu, aku berharap bahwa aku masih hidup sekarang. Tapi jika aku masih hidup, apa mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Rin? Mungkin saja aku berasal dari tempat yang lebih jauh dari Jepang ini.

Kuakui, meski aku sudah menjadi hantu seperti ini… aku jatuh cinta pada Rin.

Saat malam pertama kali kami bertemu, saat dia menyapaku dengan ketakutan. Aku masih mengingat wajahnya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil saat tertidur, ataupun tetesan air yang mengalir dari rambutnya saat dia baru selesai mandi. Aku bisa mencium bau jeruk yang manis dari seluruh tubuhnya. Betapa aku ingin membelainya dan menjadikannya milikku seorang.

Tapi, duniaku dan Rin berbeda. Dia mungkin akan menemukan orang lain dan melupakan keberadaanku. Dia mungkin akan tertawa dengan ceria saat aku sudah tidak ada. Dia mungkin tidak akan mengingatku meski kami hanya berpisah beberapa jam. Saat itulah aku mendengar suara tirai yang dibuka dan suara lembut yang menyusulnya.

"L-len…" ucap Rin sambil menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya dibalik tirai. Wajahnya menjadi sangat merah, saat dia mengetahui bahwa aku menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depanku.

"Ayolah Rinny, keluar dan biarkan aku melihatnya~" aku memohon dengan sangat. Aku ingin mengingat wajah Rin hari ini, meski suatu saat nanti aku harus pergi ke dunia sana.

Rin terlihat bimbang sejenak, sebelum melangkah keluar dengan pakaian yang kupilihkan tadi. Dan satu hal yang ingin kukatakan… NOSEBLEED ALERT!

Pakaian itu mencerminkan lekuk-lekuk tubuh Rin dengan sempurna, dan wajahnya yang merona memberi poin plus untuk baju itu. Pita besar yang biasa dipakainya, diganti dengan pita yang serupa, namun dengan renda-renda di ujungnya. Rok bagian depannya yang ada sedikit diatas lutut, sementara bagian belakangnya mencapai lantai, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang putri kerajaan yang keluar dari buku dongeng.

"Ba-bagaimana? Cocok tidak?" tanya Rin dengan malu-malu.

Aku membuyarkan lamunan gilaku, dan segera menjawab Rin, "Cocok kok! Cocok sekali! Kau terlihat sangat cantik," jawabku dengan buru-buru. Apa mungkin aku terlalu cepat menjawabnya? Tapi, Rin memang terlihat sangat cantik, jadi mau bagaimana lagi?

Rin menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum tersenyum padaku, dia berkata, "Terimakasih, Len!" ucap Rin dengan senyum cerianya. Sial, kenapa Rin memiliki senyum semanis itu sih!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, sebelum melihat ke arah Rin. Aneh, dia terlihat jadi lebih pendek, dan pakaiannya menjadi berwarna putih polos. Namun, pita yang selalu berada di kepalanya masih ada. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan takut dan terlihat traumatik. Aku melihat darah segar yang mengalir di kaki kanannya yang halus.

"Len?" panggil Rin dengan khawatir.

Saat aku melihatnya, Rin sudah kembali seperti semula. Apa mungkin gadis itu Rin? Apa mungkin gadis yang kuselamatkan itu… Rin?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Len tiba-tiba bertingkah laku aneh. Tapi, aku merasa sangat senang saat Len menyebutku 'sangat cantik'. Dadaku serasa melambung, dan aku hanya bisa mengatakan terimakasih pada Len dengan senang. Tapi, setelah itu dia terlihat lebih pucat hingga aku menyadarkannya.<p>

"Rin… bisa kulihat kaki kananmu?" pinta Len dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

Aku melihatnya dengan heran, sebelum menjawab, "Tentu," jawabku dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalaku. Sikap Len yang aneh, dan permintaannya yang tiba-tiba itu, membuatku jadi heran. Memang ada apa dengan kaki kananku?

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang disediakan toko, meski letaknya agak tertutup. Kenapa? Karena orang-orang pasti akan heran, jika tiba-tiba rokku terbuka tanpa siapapun disana. Jadi, aku memilih di tempat yang tidak dapat dilihat banyak orang.

Len menaikkan rokku sedikit, dan meng-inspeksi kaki kananku. Len menekuk kaki kananku, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke kakiku itu. Angin dingin menyapu kulitku, saat Len sepertinya menciumi kaki kananku, jujur rasanya geli.

"Mmm…" aku mendesah lagi, saat Len melakukannya lagi. Aku bersumpah bahwa Len melempar senyum licik kepadaku tadi.

"Hoho, ternyata Rinny diam-diam juga punya pikiran nakal, ya~" goda Len sambil membelai kakiku dengan halus. Angin dingin yang menyapu kulitku, seakan-akan menggantikan tangan Len yang menggodaku habis-habisan.

"Di-diam!" protesku dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Siapa juga yang tidak malu jika diperlakukan seperti itu, terutama saat kau sedang memakai kostum Lolita yang memalukan! Len hanya terkikik, sebelum melanjutkan inpeksinya kembali.

"Rin, kau mendapat luka ini darimana?" tanya Len dengan selidik, saat dia menunjuk sebuah bekas luka yang ada di paha kananku.

"Mungkin… saat aku terserempet sepeda motor? Aku tidak terlalu ingat…" jawabku. Sejujurnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa luka itu ada disana!

"Oh, begitu…" tanggap Len dengan wajah sendu. Se-sepertinya aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah terhadapnya. Saat itu, aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh.

Deg! Deg! Deg… deg… deg…

Nafasku menjadi putus-putus dan berat, jantungku berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Kepalaku pusing, dan mataku seperti berkabut. Aku berusaha melihat Len, karena hanya dia yang ada didekatku sekarang ini. Namun, yang kulihat bukanlah Len, namun mayat seorang pemuda dengan rambut Len, terkapar dan berada di kolam darah yang berwarna merah pekat. Sekilas, terdapat cahaya kehidupan di matanya, namun itu tidak mungkin bukan?

Perutku… mual…

Dan yang kutahu setelah itu, pandanganku menjadi gelap

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau emerald dengan mata berwarna hijau di kanan, dan biru di kiri. Ia memasuki sebuah toko pakaian di Shibuya, saat dia merasakan aura sesuatu.<p>

'Aura ini… seperti miliknya…' pikir gadis itu sebelum berlari menuju ke arah sumbernya.

Setelah beberapa belokan di tengah-tengan kerumunan pakaian yang dijual, sampailah dia dibagian toko yang cukup tertutup. Disana, dia melihat seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut blonde yang pingsan di kursi, dan dia merasakan aura yang dia rasakan tadi disana. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju samping gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kau berdiri sekarang. Tapi, kau harus menjelaskan padaku kenapa Rin pingsan seperti ini… Len," ucapnya sambil duduk berjongkok disamping gadis itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja saat aku menanyainya tentang bekas luka di kakinya, dia pingsan," jawab suara angin yang berada di dekat gadis dengan rambut hijau itu.

"Bekas luka? Maksudmu bekas yang ada di paha kanannya itu?" tanggap gadis itu sambil menidurkan gadis blonde itu di pangkuannya.

"Iya, yang itu, memang kenapa dengan bekas luka itu?" jawab suara angin yang terdengar heran akan pertanyaan gadis dengan rambut hijau itu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan, "Baiklah, aku akan cerita tentang bagaimana bekas luka itu terbentuk. Tapi, jangan katakan pada Rin, atau kukirim paksa kau ke alam sana," ucapnya.

* * *

><p>"Jadi… begitu rupanya… Mel-san…" ucap sesuatu yang mendengarkan cerita gadis itu.<p>

Gadis yang dipanggil oleh sesuatu itu dengan nama Mel, hanya menggigit apel yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangannya, sebelum berkata, "Cepat atau lambat, aku tahu bahwa Rin akan mengetahuinya. Yah, dia memang memiliki hak untuk tahu tentang hal itu… tapi yang penting Len…" ucap Mel sambil membuang sisa apel yang ada ditangannya ke tong sampah.

Sesuatu, yang dipanggil oleh Mel dengan nama Len itu, melihatnya dengan heran. Dia sepertinya menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Mel tadi.

"Kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari bukan?" lanjut Mel dengan menatap Len, meski dia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Len menunduk, sebelum menjawab, "Iya… aku sudah menemukannya…" jawab Len, dia terdengar sedih akan kenyataan itu.

Mel tersenyum penuh arti kepada Len, sebelum berkata, "Aku bisa membantumu sebelum kau benar-benar menghilang. Meski aku tidak bisa melihatmu, aku bisa menebak bahwa kau memiliki rasa pada Rin. Jadi, biarkan aku membantu…." ucap Mel.

"Eh?"

Tak lama kemudian, gadis dengan nama Rin terbangun setelah dia pingsan selama beberapa saat tadi. Tapi, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Len. Dia bisa menyentuh Len, dan Len tidak terlihat tembus pandang! A-apa yang terjadi saat dia pingsan tadi?

"Rin, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Len dengan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Rin.

Rin melihatnya dengan tidak percaya, namun meski dia sudah mencubit pipinya, Len tidak berubah dan masih tetap seperti itu. Ba-bagaimana bisa?

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi!" ucap Len dengan bersemangat, sambil menggendong Rin dengan gaya _brydal style_.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Rin saat Len menggendongnya keluar dari toko masih dengan memakai baju yang dicobanya tadi.

Rin bersumpah, dia mendengar tawa dari para penjaga toko yang mengatakan bahwa dia dan Len adalah pasangan kekasih yang serasi. Entah karena memang Rin memiliki rasa pada Len, atau hanya karena malu, wajah Rin menjadi sangat merah.

Setelah diajak berlari beberapa lama, Len menghentikan langkahnya. Rin yang tadi menutup matanya karena takut matanya kemasukan debu, membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan. Yang membuat Rin terhenyak adalah pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sebuah taman bermain yang sangat besar dan luas.

"Saat aku gentayangan… aku sering pergi ke tempat ini…" jelas Len yang kemudian mengatur nafasnya, tanpa menurunkan Rin.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit tidak percaya. Dia belum menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Len. Len sendiri juga tidak mau memberi tahu.

"Nah, Ohime-sama, mari kita menikmati waktu sepuasnya disini! Kebetulan tadi ada orang baik yang meminjamkan uangnya padaku," ucap Len sembari menurunkan Rin yang belum menyadari bahwa dia masih digendong oleh Len.

Melupakan fakta bahwa Len baru saja mempermalukannya, Rin bertanya, "Orang baik? Siapa?" tanya Rin dengan beruntun. Len hanya membalasnya dengan senyum penuh arti, sebelum menggandeng tangan Rin, yang menimbulkan semburat berwarna merah muda di wajah mereka berdua.

Dada Rin berdegup dengan cepat, namun terasa lembut. Wajahnya terasa panas, namun dia tidak membenci rasa panas yang dia rasakan. Dia sudah melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya masih memakai baju yang dipakainya tadi, dan hanya mengikuti Len yang mengajaknya berkeliling.

"Rin~ bagaimana kalau kita masuk kesana?" tawar Len sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah tua yang terlihat tidak berpenghuni, namun memiliki papan nama, "Ghost Mansion". Singkat kata, Len menunjuk ke sebuah Rumah Hantu.

Rin, yang amat sangat takut dengan permainan rumah hantu, segera protes, "Ti-tidak mau!" protes Rin sambil memeluk tubuh Len erat-erat.

Len yang kemudian membalas pelukan Rin segera berkata, "Kau bisa melihat hantu, tapi kau takut dengan rumah hantu? Bagaimana kalau hantunya tampan-tampan sepertiku?" goda Len sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Rin. (Cari-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan)

"Ta-tapi aku takut!" rengek Rin dengan gaya seperti anak kecil. Tapi, baik Len maupun Rin tidak tahu bahwa mereka sedang dibuntuti oleh dua orang tidak penting.

Mereka sendiri masih berpelukan sambil bertengkar antara masuk rumah hantu atau tidak, hingga Len mengalah, dan membiarkan Rin memilih permainan yang dia mau, dengan masih menggandeng Rin tentunya.

Rin melihat ke sekeliling, sebelum menunjuk ke arah sebuah permainan Carousel. Dengan bersemangat, Rin menarik-narik Len dan mengajaknya untuk naik bersama-sama.

Len merasa senang melihat Rin yang selalu tersenyum, meski dia menyadari bahwa waktunya tidak terlalu banyak. Semuanya sudah terselesaikan baginya, dan mungkin itu merupakan hari terakhirnya bersama dengan Rin.

Rin yang memiliki postur tubuh pendek, sepertinya agak kesulitan untuk menaiki salah satu kuda di permainan itu. Menurut Len, wajah Rin yang sedang kesulitan naik itu sangatlah lucu. Tapi, menjadi seseorang yang baik, Len mengangkat Rin yang ringan, dan menaikkannya ke tempat yang dia mau.

"Hime-sama boleh memanggilku untuk apa saja kok!~" goda Len sembari memperhatikan Rin yang kini duduk lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengannya.

Wajah Rin spontan memerah, lalu dia segera berkilah, "Ja-jangan mengatakan hal yang membuat cewek tersipu-sipu bodoh!" protes Rin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah. Dia merasa senang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Len.

"Hehe, maaf, maaf," ucap Len dengan wajah memelas pada Rin.

Rin hanya berkata, "Baik, aku maafkan!" ucap Rin dengan gaya bicara seperti seorang majikan kepada anak buahnya.

Len kemudian duduk dengan Rin dalam kuda yang sama. Rin tentu saja hanya bisa protes, namun dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Len sudah memeluknya dari belakang setelah itu. Rin menyukainya, dan dia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan Len itu.

Setelah beberapa kali putaran mereka akhirnya selesai, saat perut Rin mulai berbunyi, tanda bahwa dia sudah merasa lapar. Len sendiri hanya tertawa mendengar bunyi perut Rin, dan segera disambut oleh sepatu Rin yang melayang ke kepala Len.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka berbisik-bisik akan tingkah laku Rin dan Len yang terlihat amat sangat seperti sepasang kekasih. Bahkan mereka juga mengatakan bahwa mungkin mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama.

Kembali ke Rin dan Len. Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah café outdoor yang terlihat cerah, karena bernuansa warna kuning, warna kesukaan Rin. Setelah beberapa saat, datanglah seorang pelayan cewek yang menyodorkan selembar menu untuk Rin dan Len sambil berkata.

"Yang sedang asyik-asyiknya pacaran nih ye~" ucapnya dengan bahasa yang sangat kurang sopan untuk melayani seseorang.

Spontan Rin, yang menyadari pemilik suara, segera melihat ke atas dan nyaris berteriak, "Gumi!" ucap Rin nyaris berteriak.

Gumi, yang memakai pakaian pelayan café itu hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia menuliskan apa yang sekiranya Rin inginkan, sebelum bertanya pada Len tentang pesanannya. Gumi segera berkata bahwa dia tidak terlalu ingin mengganggu, dan segera berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tapi, jangan lupa aku dan Mel wajib diberi PJ, lho!" tambah Gumi, saat dia menyerahkan pesanan mereka.

"Gu-gumi!" protes Rin, sementara Len hanya tertawa cekikikan. Dia sudah mendapatkan restu dari teman dari orang yang disukainya. Jadi, anggap saja itu hal yang positif.

Setelah makan, Rin dan Len menyusuri taman-taman kecil yang terdapat di dalam taman bermain itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, hari sudah beranjak sore dan itu berarti saatnya untuk pulang… untuk mereka berdua. Malam keajaiban akan segera berakhir, dan hari dimana semuanya akan berubah sudah mendekat.

Sebagai saat terakhir, Len mengajak Rin untuk menaiki sebuah kincir angin yang sangat besar. Rin mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan gerak-gerik Len, merasa sangat khawatir. Tapi, kekhawatirannya itu disembunyikan, saat mereka hanya berdua saja, didalam kincir angin, dan duduk berhadapan.

"A-ano… hari ini… aku senang sekali, jadi terimakasih…" ucap Rin sambil memilin-milin ujung bajunya. Dia merasa bahwa dia harus berterimakasih tentang hari ini pada Len.

"Sama-sama, aku juga senang bisa kencan denganmu," balas Len dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah setelah mengatakan kata 'kencan'.

Mulut Rin menjadi tertutup rapat. Dia bisa mendengarkan degup jantungnya yang sangat berisik, dan berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya, dengan cara mengingat-ingat orang yang penting baginya. Sudah lama, dia tidak melakukan hal itu.

Tapi, yang membuat Rin bersemu merah, yang bisa dia bayangkan hanyalah senyum Len. Wajah Len yang memelas padanya, wajah Len saat dia menggendongnya tadi, serta suara Len yang terdengar sangat indah di telinganya.

"Rin, aku ingin kau mendengarkan sesuatu…" ucap Len sambil meletakkan kedua tangan Rin di tangannya yang besar.

Spontan, wajah Rin memerah. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya, dan juga perasaannya yang sudah meneriakkan kalimat, "Kau menyukai Len!" secara beruntun.

"Sebenarnya aku…" Len menghentikan perkataannya ditengah-tengah, membuat Rin menjadi semakin gugup dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku… senang kau selamat…" lanjut Len sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Selamat?" ucap Rin dengan heran. Namun, bukannya menjawab, Len melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan aku… menyukaimu… bukan, aku mencintaimu Rin… sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku ingin sekali melindungimu. Aku ingin kau hanya melihatku, dan aku hanya ingin memilikimu seorang… aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah ini hanya obsesi atau perasaan yang murni… tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu Rin," lanjut Len sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rin.

Ekspresi Rin berubah antara bingung, kaget, senang, dan juga bahagia. Rin hanya merasa bahwa dia harus segera menjawabnya berdasarkan kata hatinya yang sudah berteriak-teriak di dalam pikirannya itu. Meski dengan mulut yang bergetar kuat, Rin berhasil mengatakan, "Aku… aku… juga… aku juga… Len…" jawab Rin.

Len memberikan Rin senyuman terbaik yang dia bisa, sebelum melekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Rin. Len mencium Rin dengan penuh perasaan. Dia bersyukur bahwa dia bertemu dengan Rin, dia bersyukur bahwa cintanya harus jatuh pada Rin, dia bersyukur bahwa pada hari itu, dia memilih Rin dibandingkan dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Ciuman dari Len itu memulihkan sebagian ingatan dari Rin. Dia kini ingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu… hari dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Len. Rasa takutnya akan melihat seseorang mati di hadapannya, membuatnya melupakan semua itu.

"Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu Rin…" Rin mendengar suara yang terdengar samar-samar.

Saat Rin membuka matanya, Len sudah tidak ada dihadapannya lagi. Dia sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa Rin sadari, air mata mulai menetes di pipinya.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, jangan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun BakaLen…"

* * *

><p>Rina: *udah bangkit* Nah, segini saja! Gimana gimana? Apa jelek? Hancur? Perlu dibuang ke tong sampah saja?<p>

Mel: Aku lebih suka membakarnya atau mencincang cerita ini… *aura dark*

Rin: Mungkin cerita ini harus aku giles pake RR… *aura dark 5x lipat*

Len: Kenapa aku mati lagi di ceritamu BakAuthor? Apa kau perlu kubabat habis? *aura dark 100x lipat*

Rina: ^^; *takut2!* Eh, ka-kayaknya ini bakalan jadi Two Shot, kalo para pembaca lebih suka ke ending yang happy begitu. Cha-chapter berikut na mungkin bakalan jadi Epilog. Ta-tapi yang jelas… terserah saja deh! Jika banyak yg pingin sad ending gak niat kayak gini y ndak papa, tapi kalo pingin ending yg happy, mohon bilang di review… ntar Epilog akan kubuat

Mel+Rin+Len: YANG JELAS KEJAR DAN BUNUH BAKAUTHOR ITU! *udah kejarin Rina*

Rina: HIIIIII! *takut* Yah, begitu saja deh! Sampai jumpa jika pingin aku buatkan Epilog, atau Sampai jumpa di cerita lain jika lebih baik ini jadi OS saja! Jangan lupa review! *udah ngacir*


	2. Chapter 2 : Cinderella

Rina: Karena banyak yang ngambek gara-gara ending Ghost yang ndak terlalu Happy begitu, aku nulis kelanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya!

Rin: Lho, bukan na dah bagus tuh?

Len: Ntar kau lanjutkan ending na malah makin gak jelas lagi…

Rina: Tapi kalian cuman kiss sekali dan Len belum sempat grepe"in Rin~

Rin+Len: * * * * * * * * * / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / *ditendang Rina, masukin ke gudang, terusan dikunci*

Rina: Nah, perintah hati sudah beres! Selamat menikmati! (~w~)7

Mel: Lupakan segala perkataan dan kelakuan BakAuthor Rina (yang jelas-jelas Baka) itu tadi. Saya akan bacakan disclaimer na…

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid tidak akan pernah menjadi milik BakAuthor Rina… Kalau tidak mau kesan chapter 1 tergantikan dengan ke-Baka-an BakAuthor Rina, jangan berpikir untuk membaca chapter ini.**

Rina: Hehehe, meski aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menulis apa-apa yang memiliki kegiatan hentai. Tapi kalo terlanjur kan ndak papa~ *ngomong santai*

Mel: Iya, iya, cepet selesaikan author note jelek ini dan tulis cerita na…

Rina: Oke, oke, para pembaca silahkan menikmati!

Rin+Len: *terdengar suara yang mencurigakan dari dalam gudang*

_~Warning: Fluffy, fluffy! OCxVocaloid, gak nyambung sama judul asli dan… … … Lemon… … … Lemon yang amat sangat Lemon…~_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Langit yang semula berwarna biru, mulai berubah menjadi warna jingga seiring waktu yang berlalu. Matahari sudah berada di tempat peraduannya dan menyisakan cahaya yang berwarna jingga. Langit yang siang tadi berawan, beranjak menjadi sedikit lebih cerah, meski suhu udara masih dingin, karena saat itu akhir dari musim gugur.<p>

Suara kereta api yang melewati stasiun terdengar sangat nyaring, meski banyak sekali orang yang kini berada di stasiun tersebut. Setelah kereta itu benar-benar berhenti, satu persatu penumpang kereta itu turun, dan ada pula yang naik.

Seorang laki-laki, dengan tubuh yang terbilang cukup tinggi, meski wajahnya terlihat kekanakan turun sambil membawa sebuah koper yang ukurannya cukup besar. Dia melihat ke arah tangga keatas yang menghubungkan stasiun bawah tanah tersebut dengan dunia luar. Bisa dilihat senyum tipis yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Apa dia sehat-sehat saja ya?" gumamnya sambil menyeret koper yang dibawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

Laki-laki itu, menjadi pusat perhatian dari gadis-gadis disekitarnya, yang berbisik-bisik tentang ketampanannya, serta warna rambutnya yang memang mencolok tersebut. Tapi, dipikiran laki-laki itu, penuh dengan bayangan dari gadis itu, bahkan untuk memikirkan keadaan sekitarnya.

Setelah dia menaiki tangga dan keluar untuk menghirup udara musim gugur yang dingin. Sesosok wanita yang sangat dikenalnya, berdiri dengan tangan bersila di depan tubuhnya, dengan sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tajam, dan juga wajah yang terlihat senang bahwa dia sudah ada disitu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau emerald, serta mata kirinya yang berwarna biru dan mata kanannya yang berwarna hijau, seakan mempertajam penampilannya itu.

"Selamat datang, Baka… membuat seorang gadis menunggu adalah hobi yang buruk," sapanya dengan tatapan sinis. Namun, meski nada bicaranya sinis, di dalam perkataannya bisa dilihat niatnya yang hanya untuk mengejek laki-laki itu.

* * *

><p>Ditempat lain, lampu-lampu dari taman bermain mulai dinyalakan untuk menerangi malam. Dedaunan yang sudah jarang terlihat dan pepohonan yang sudah tidak berdaun, karena memang sudah akhir musim gugur, mengisi tiap sudut dari taman bermain itu.<p>

Merry go Round yang berkerlap-kerlip pada saat malam hari, dan juga Kincir Angin yang terus menerus berputar, terlihat begitu indah di mata seorang gadis yang melihatnya. Matanya terus menatap Merry go Round yang masih terus berputar, sembari memperhatikan salah satu tempat dalam permainan itu, yang pernah dia datangi dengan orang yang penting baginya. Masih segar di ingatannya tentang hari itu.

"Len…" gumamnya. Hembusan nafas yang berwarna putih keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata yang bening mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya seorang petugas taman bermain yang mengenalnya, karena gadis itu mendatangi tempatnya hampir setiap hari.

Gadis itu menghapus air matanya, sebelum menjawab perkataan dari petugas itu, "Iya, saya tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah membiarkan saya melihat permainan ini," jawabnya sambil berusaha tersenyum pada petugas itu.

"Tidak masalah nona. Saya yakin, laki-laki yang mencampakkan nona itu juga sudah mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal," hibur petugas taman itu.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum berkata, "Dia bukan kekasih saya, dan dia juga tidak mencampakkan saya…" bantah gadis itu sambil mempererat lilitan syal yang ada di lehernya.

Petugas tersebut tersenyum simpul. Di matanya tidak terlihat seorang gadis bodoh yang terus menerus memikirkan masa lalunya, namun seorang gadis kuat yang berusaha untuk terus menyimpan semua kenangan, meskipun itu pahit, di dalam hatinya, lalu kemudian menjaganya sebagai harta yang tak bernilai harganya.

Petugas itu juga menyadari perkembangan dari gadis itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna Honey Blond, yang awalnya hanya sepundak, kini telah memanjang hingga sepunggung. Matanya yang berwarna Sapphire, terlihat semakin dalam dan berkilauan. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, terlihat sangat halus dan indah. Tubuhnya yang dulu sangat pendek, menjadi lebih tinggi. Yang tidak berubah darinya, hanyalah pita putih yang setia berada di atas kepalanya.

Setelah menemani gadis itu selama beberapa saat, petugas tersebut meninggalkannya. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan pergi, dan menuju ke arah Kincir Angin dan menaikinya sendirian. Kenapa sendirian? Karena dia memang tidak memiliki siapapun untuk diajak menaiki permainan tersebut. Karena orang itu… sudah mati demi melindungi dirinya.

Ponsel kuning miliknya bergetar serta menyanyikan sebuah ringtone tanda bahwa ada sebuah e-mail masuk. Dengan lihai, gadis itu membuka flap ponsel itu dan melihat pengirim dari e-mail itu. Dengan jelas terpampang nama temannya di dalam pengirim e-mail tersebut.

_**From: Gumi**_

_**To: Rin**_

_**Subject: Datang!**_

_**Rinrin~ kutebak kau ada di taman itu. Sekarang pergi ke mansion Mel. Me, Mel, and Tetotetotetoteto- ah, terlalu panjang, wait for you~**_

Gadis, yang dikenal bernama Rin itu, terlihat bertanya-tanya akan maksud dari e-mail tersebut. Selama 2 tahun ini, dia berkenalan dengan Teto yang merupakan tetangga baru Gumi, yang berarti juga tetangga Mel. Mereka berempat bersahabat dengan baik, meski Teto datang lebih belakang.

Membaca cara Gumi memanggil Teto dengan cara Tetotetotetoteto- ah, kalau seperti itu terus, akan tiada henti, membuat Rin tertawa kecil. Teto merupakan teman yang baik untuk Rin, meski agak cerewet, dan dia juga mendengar dan percaya pada cerita cinta Rin, yang tidak masuk akal.

Perasaan Rin tidak berubah meski sudah dua tahun lamanya. Sejak saat dia bertemu dengan hantu bernama Len, jatuh cinta padanya, dan kehilangan dirinya pada saat yang sama. Memang bagi orang biasa, cerita seperti itu tidak akan pernah masuk di akal.

"Len…" gumam Rin lagi. Dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menjawab e-mail dari Gumi tersebut.

_**From: Rin**_

_**To: Gumi**_

_**Subject: re; Datang!**_

_**Iya dan baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Memang ada apa? Lalu, nama Teto jangan dibuat terlalu panjang.**_

Setelah itu Rin menekan tombol 'Sent', sebelum melihat ke luar kincir angin yang ia naiki sendirian. Matahari sudah menghilang, dan yang tersisa hanyalah bekas-bekas cahaya jingga. Saat Rin melekatkan tangannya pada kaca, terasa rasa dingin yang ada disana. Saat Rin melihat bayangannya sendiri, dia seperti melihat wajah Len, hantu yang dibantunya dan dicintainya, ada disana. Mengetahui hal itu membuat air mata mengalir di pipi Rin lagi.

"Aku ini benar-benar sering menangis…" pikir Rin sambil menghapus air matanya yang keluar.

Rin menyentuh bibirnya, yang tak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun selain dia, dan merasakan manisnya ciuman Len waktu itu, yang masih diingatnya dengan jelas. Di pikirannya, terbayang-bayang kencan sehari yang dia lewatkan bersama dengan Len hari itu.

Bunyi ponsel Rin yang cukup nyaring, membuyarkan lamunan Rin. Mengetahui ponsel miliknya berbunyi, Rin segera melihat isi dari e-mail yang kemungkinan besar, berasal dari sahabatnya itu.

_**From: Gumi**_

_**To: Rin**_

_**Subject: re;re; Datang!**_

_**Hoho, sudah kuduga. Kau akan tahu jika sampai disini. Lagipula Teto-nyan setuju kok~ Lalu, Merumeru sudah memancarkan aura killer, jadi cepatlah datang! Dia seram! o**_

Rin tersenyum simpul membacanya. Dengan cepat, dia memasukkan ponselnya itu kedalam tas, sebelum menunggu pintu kincir angin untuk terbuka. Setelah beberapa saat, Rin sudah meninggalkan taman bermain dengan setengah berlari.

Rambutnya yang dibiarkan panjang melayang-layang ditiup angin musim gugur. Syal berwarna oranye yang dipakainya, terlihat seakan-akan akan segera melayang saat dia berlari. Pipinya berwarna kemerahan karena cuaca yang dingin.

Setelah Rin berlari cukup lama, sampailah dia di depan gerbang mansion milik temannya yang bernama Mel, Hatsune Merlinne, yang orangtuanya, Hatsune Miku dan Hatsune Mikuo, merupakan pemilik perusahaan yang cukup sukses. Jadi, jangan heran jika rumahnya merupakan sebuah mansion besar yang memiliki taman super luas. Untuk memasuki rumah utama saja, Rin harus berlari selama 10 menit dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tapi, sepertinya kali ini, Rin tidak perlu berlari-lari selama 10 menit penuh…

Seorang pelayan yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna silver, yang memiliki pola mata yang sama persis dengan Mel, menampakkan dirinya di depan Rin, membuat Rin nyaris berteriak karena kaget. Dia memakai seragam seorang pelayan laki-laki mansion Mel, dan membungkuk dengan sopan kepada Rin.

"Rin-sama, mohon maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi ini adalah perintah dari Merlinne-hime…" ucap pelayan itu, sebelum memasangkan kain berwarna hitam ke mata Rin.

Rin yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apapun itu rencana sahabat-sahabatnya, berteriak karena kaget, sebelum akhirnya bisa tenang setelah penutup mata yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apapun itu terpasang. Dia dituntun oleh pelayan Mel yang dikenalnya dengan nama Piko, untuk menuju ke suatu tempat. Satu hal lagi, karena ukuran mansion Mel yang besar, cukup mudah bagi seseorang untuk tersesat di tempat itu, jika tanpa panduan.

"Ah, tokoh utamanya sudah datang!" Rin bisa mendengar suara ceria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik Teto.

"Ayo, ayo, cepat-cepat!" tambah suara yang tak kalah cerianya dibandingkan yang sebelumnya, yang berarti itu adalah suara milik Gumi.

Rin hanya bisa berusaha mencari sumber suara, karena dia belum boleh melepaskan penutup matanya itu, saat kedua tangannya menggapai dua tangan yang berbeda. Lalu dia dituntun ke sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Rin dengan tidak mengerti, saat Gumi dan Teto terkikik-kikik sambil memandunya. Rin mampu mendengar suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai marmer, dan itu berarti, baik Gumi dan Teto memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Dan kira-kira apa alasan mereka memakainya?

"Hanya sebuah pesta kecil~" jawab Gumi sambil tertawa kecil dan membukakan sebuah pintu.

Teto hanya tertawa kecil seperti Gumi. Mereka memakai pakaian yang terbilang sama, hanya berbeda warnanya saja. Baik Gumi maupun Teto menggunakan gaun tanpa lengan yang terbuat dari kain sutra yang mencapai mata kaki, yang mengikuti lekuk-lekuk tubuh mereka. Diujung-ujung gaunnya terdapat renda berwarna hitam. Mereka memakai sepatu hak tinggi setinggi 5 cm, yang menyerupai sepatu balerina. Masing-masing dari mereka menggunakan korsase berbentuk mawar sebagai bando. Perbedaannya, adalah baju Gumi berwarna hijau, sementara baju Teto berwarna merah menyala.

Rin dituntun oleh Gumi dan Teto menuju ke sebuah kamar, yang tak kalah luasnya dibandingkan kamar-kamar lain. Disana menunggu seorang perempuan yang terlihat tidak sabar untuk menunggu terlalu lama. Dia memakai gaun yang sama persis dengan gaun milik Gumi dan Teto, hanya saja gaun itu hanya sampai lututnya, dikarenakan postur tubuhnya yang pendek. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau emerald, yang biasanya terhalang oleh topi yang selalu ia pakai, kini dibiarkan terurai, yang diikatnya dengan model ponytail tinggi, dan diikat dengan tali berbentuk mawar. Mata kirinya yang berwarna biru, dan mata kanannya yang berwarna hijau, dibiarkannya begitu saja, meski dalam sekali pandangan, orang-orang bisa lari ketakutan karena perbedaan warna mata.

"Lama sekali. Kupikir aku harus segera menjemputmu dan membawamu kesini dengan paksa!" gerutunya dengan sebal. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kanannya dengan lantai, menimbulkan bunyi ketukan berulang-ulang di ruangan itu.

"Mel!" ucap Rin yang masih memakai penutup mata itu dengan kaget.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Mel itu hanya menjawab, "Uh, huh. Sekarang cepat bawa dia kesini, dan kupastikan kau menjadi dewi pada pesta kali ini," jawab Mel yang nadanya bercampur antara sebal dan tidak sabaran.

"E-eh, pesta apa?" tanya Rin dengan nada tidak tahu menahu.

Mel mendengus kesal, sebelum menjawab, "Pesta penutupan musim gugur. Karena itu, cepat duduk disini, dan biarkan aku mendandanimu. Jangan sekali-kali mengintip, kecuali kau ingin aku membakarmu hidup-hidup," jawab Mel yang memberi sinyal pada Gumi dan Teto untuk mendudukkan Rin di sebuah kursi. (Memangnya ada?)

"E-EEEEEHHHH!" Rin yang tidak pernah mendengar tentang hal ini, hanya bisa bersikap keheranan, saat Gumi, Teto, serta Mel, menggarap penampilannya sekaligus.

"Hei, hei, menurutmu bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Gumi meminta pendapat sambil menunjukkan sebuah gaun kepada kedua temannya.

"Tidak, tidak, itu terlalu sulit dile- maksudku untuk dibuat bergerak! Mungkin lebih baik yang ini!" bantah Teto sambil menunjukkan pakaian lain yang berasal entah darimana.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini? Gaun yang kau pilihkan itu terlalu…" bantah Gumi.

"Jangan, mungkin lebih baik yang ini!" bantah Teto.

"Ini!"

"Pilihanku ini lebih cocok untuk Rinrin-chi!"

"Bagusan yang kupilih!"

"Lebih bagus yang kupilih!"

Dan pertengkaran Gumi dan Teto yang terus menerus berlangsung untuk menentukan gaun yang akan dikenakan oleh Rin. Mel sendiri hanya diam sambil mengambil gunting yang sejak tadi menunggu giliran untuk dipakai, dan memotong rambut Rin yang panjang.

"He-hei, kenapa dipotong?" tanya Rin dengan kaget, saat dia mendengar suara gunting yang beradu dengan rambut miliknya serta rasa geli saat helaian rambutnya menuruni punggungnya.

"Karena kau tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi…" jawab Mel dengan tenang, sambil terus membabat rambut Rin, mengatur panjang rambut yang pas untuk Rin.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Apa kau lebih memilih gunting ini untuk memotong setiap urat nadi yang ada di tubuhmu?"

"Ti-tidak, terimakasih…"

"Bagus. Lalu, aku akan melepaskan penutup matamu, tapi jika kau berani mengintip, anggap saja bagian memotong setiap urat nadi, itu berlaku lalu aku ju-"

"A-AKU MENGERTI! YANG PENTING JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"

Setelah pertikaian kecil antara Rin dan Mel, Mel melepaskan penutup mata yang sedari tadi melekat di mata Rin. Rin sendiri tidak berniat untuk membuka matanya, dan tetap menutup matanya, sambil mendengarkan bunyi yang dibuat oleh kegiatan Mel memotong rambutnya.

"Baiklah! Dengan begini, kita sepakat dengan gaun ini!" ucap Teto dan Gumi bersamaan, sambil membawa sebuah gaun yang keluar dari dalam lemari Mel yang ukurannya sama dengan sebuah gudang. Mereka kemudian segera meletakkan baju yang dimaksud ke sebuah kursi, dan beralih untuk memilih sepatu.

"A-apa saja yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit khawatir.

Mel sudah meletakkan gunting yang setia di tangannya, dan menggantinya dengan peralatan rias yang sudah menunggu giliran. Dia menambahkan bedak ke wajah Rin dengan intensitas yang tipis, serta anti air. Mel tidak menjawab, dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Mel?" tanya Rin dengan heran.

"Jangan bergerak atau kupastikan kau berakhir di pembuangan sampah," jawab Mel dengan tegas dan terdengar _sangat_ mengancam. Di tangannya sudah ada _mascara_ dan juga peralatan rias lainnya, yang dijamin anti air dan anti gosok.

"Ba-baik…" jawab Rin dengan ketakutan. Dia sendiri merasa sedikit geli, saat Mel menyapukan riasan diwajahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, udara di sekitar Rin dan Mel diliputi keheningan. Meski sayup-sayup terdengar suara Teto dan Gumi yang bertikai untuk menentukan benda-benda apa yang akan dikenakan oleh Rin, disitu memang cukup sepi.

"Nah, sekarang cepat berdiri," perintah Mel yang berjalan mengitari Rin, sepertinya memperhatikan hasil karyanya, dengan wajah yang puas.

Rin mematuhinya, dan dia bisa merasakan bahwa Mel melucuti pakaiannya, dan memasangkan pakaian lain yang tidak diketahuinya. Dengan cekatan Mel melakukannya tanpa merusak riasan yang sudah dipulaskannya pada Rin.

Rin sendiri hanya menunggu saat-saat dimana dia diizinkan untuk membuka mata dengan harap-harap cemas. Setelah beberapa saat, Rin mendengar Gumi dan Teto yang berteriak-teriak bahwa mereka menemukan sepatu yang pas untuk Rin kenakan. Dengan segera Mel memaksa Rin duduk, dan memasangkan sepatu yang dipilihkan oleh Gumi dan Teto, yang merupakan sepasang sepatu kaca, di kedua kaki Rin.

"Bagaimana? Cocok bukan pilihan kami?" tanya Gumi dan Teto sambil saling peluk dengan berharap pujian dari Mel, yang merupakan _stylist_ yang jenius diantara mereka berempat.

Mel hanya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan, sebelum berkata, "Tapi sepertinya masih ada yang salah…" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan Rin yang sudah dibuatnya berdiri, dari atas hingga ke bawah. Meski postur tubuh Mel lebih pendek dibandingkan Rin, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap lekuk tubuh Rin.

"Apa memangnya?" tanya Teto dan Gumi yang mulai memperhatikan Rin di setiap sudut juga, mencari-cari bagian yang salah di tubuh Rin. Rin hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ akan kelakuan ketiga sahabatnya yang amat sangat antik.

"Ah, aku tahu!" ucap Mel sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Lalu dia berjalan menuju ke sebuah sudut kamarnya yang berisi aksesoris yang tidak murahan.

"Apa memangnya?" tanya Gumi dan Teto bersamaan. Mata mereka mengikuti gerakan Mel yang mengobrak-abrik sebuah peti besar yang berisi aksesoris yang dia miliki.

"Lihat bagian atas," jawab Mel yang masih sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa posisinya dalam mencari aksesoris, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimakan sebuah peti harta karun.

Dengan spontan, mereka melihat ke atas, dan melihat pita putih Rin yang sederhana masih berada disana. Mereka menyadari apa yang salah, dan segera membantu Mel mencari apapun itu yang bisa digunakan untuk menggantinya.

Rin hanya berdiri sambil terheran-heran akan reaksi sahabatnya yang tidak terduga. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mendengarkan Mel yang berkata bahwa dia harus pergi terlebih dahulu, dan berpesan jika Rin sudah benar-benar sempurna, dia diizinkan untuk membuka matanya.

Dengan telaten dan hati-hati, Gumi dan Teto melepaskan bando putih yang setia duduk diatas kepala Rin, dan mereka menggantinya dengan apapun itu yang mereka temukan.

"Hei, sudah belum?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit tidak sabaran. Sepertinya dirias selama beberapa saat lamanya, serta tidak diizinkan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi membuatnya menjadi sedikit emosi.

"Hehe, tunggu sebentar Rinrin~" ucap Teto sambil menggapai sebuah botol parfum yang memiliki wangi jeruk. Dia melemparkannya pada Gumi, yang dengan sigap ditangkap olehnya, dan segera disemprotkan ke tubuh Rin.

"Bagus, sempurna! Kau boleh membuka matamu Rinrin-chi~" ucap Gumi sambil melangkah kebelakang, setelah mengarahkan Rin menuju ke depan sebuah cermin.

Rin membuka matanya perlahan, dan yang terpantul di cermin membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Rambutnya yang awalnya sepunggung, telah dipotong Mel hingga sedikit dibawah bahu saja. Matanya yang berwarna biru terlihat lebih bulat setelah dipolesi berbagai macam riasan oleh Mel. Pakaian yang dipilihkan oleh Gumi dan Teto, hanya membuatnya berdiri di tempat. Dia tidak percaya bahwa yang berdiri di depan cermin itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil kerja kami Cinderella-chan~" ejek Teto yang menawarkan tangannya pada Rin, dia sudah mengenakan topeng berbentuk kupu-kupu yang cocok dengan gaun yang ia pakai. Wajah Rin menjadi memerah, karena malu.

"Ingat ya, setelah ini jangan lupa untuk memberikan bayarannya. Kau kan sudah kami sihir menjadi cantik Cinderella~" goda Gumi yang juga menawarkan tangannya pada Rin, dia memakai topeng yang membuatnya terlihat seperti peri hutan. (Dengan baju hijau dan topengnya yang berwarna hijau xD)

Rin melihat ke arah mereka berdua, saat mereka memasangkan topeng kepadanya, kemudian meraih tangannya. Mereka tersenyum dengan lembut seperti seorang sahabat, dan membawa Rin melewati sebuah lorong yang dihias dengan indah.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka bertiga berjalan, mereka sampai ke sebuah pintu yang besar dan terbuka dengan lebar. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali tamu yang mengenakan topeng, tapi yang mencolok adalah hadirnya seorang lelaki yang mendapat ajakan dansa dari semua gadis.

Setelah mereka sampai di pintu. Gumi dan Teto melepaskan Rin dan segera menyingkir, sementara Rin tanpa sadar berjalan menuju lelaki itu.

Rin tidak tahu mengapa dia mendekati orang yang tak dikenalnya itu, tapi dia merasakan perasaan bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Meski hanya sekejap, pandangan mereka bertemu, dan lelaki yang tak dikenal Rin itu tersenyum pada Rin. Senyum itu membuat Rin teringat pada Len…

[_… Pada malam ini, Hatsune Corp. dengan berbahagia mengundang anda sekalian pada pesta dansa untuk menutup musim gugur dan menyambut datangnya musim dingin. Dengan tema yang selalu berbeda setiap tahunnya…_] suara yang terdengar lembut dan dewasa menggema di seluruh aula pesta dansa. Rin segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangga berputar, dimana berdiri keluarga Hatsune, dengan Mel berdiri di tengah dan memakai sebuah topeng yang menyempurnakan kemanisannya.

Yang berbicara disana adalah ibu Mel, Hatsune Miku. Wanita yang dikenal Rin dengan cukup baik, karena ibu Mel itu sedikit, koreksi, sangat… Lolicon. Dia bilang, dia bersyukur bahwa dia memiliki dua gadis Loli di sekitarnya. Tapi, jika saat-saat resmi seperti ini, sifat Lolicon-nya tidak terlalu terlihat, dan diganti dengan sikap yang terlihat lembut dan seperti seorang _Lady_.

[_… Untuk tema kali ini. Kami mengikuti saran dari putri kami satu-satunya yang sangat imut dan kami sayangi ini. Jadi tahun ini bertema 'Cinderella, Magic of Time'. Selamat menikmati!_] sambung ayah dari Mel, Hatsune Mikuo. Kata-kata ayahnya, berhasil membuat wajah Mel memerah karena malu. Ketahuilah, bahwa Mel merupakan seorang tsundere yang benar-benar tsundere.

Setelah itu, terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah yang menggema di aula pesta dansa. Dengan sekejap saja, keluarga Hatsune sudah membaur dengan tamu dan maju untuk berdansa di lantai dansa.

Rin hanya bisa melongo melihat waktu yang berputar dengan sangat cepat di sekitarnya itu. Gumi sudah mendapatkan teman dansa yang postur tubuhnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya, dan memiliki warna rambut blond pucat. Teto sudah menari dengan bahagia bersama seseorang yang mirip sekali dengannya. Mel, Mel yang merupakan sumber harapan terakhir dari Rin sebagai sesama jomblo, sudah berdansa dengan seseorang yang misterius dengan rambut berwarna silver. Wajah Mel terlihat imut dari sudut pandang Rin, karena dia bersikap seperti seorang Tsundere lagi, sementara dia berdansa dengan pasangannya itu.

Pikiran Rin yang terfokus pada teman-temannya terpotong oleh sebuah ketukan di bahu yang ditawarkan oleh lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya tadi. Dia tersenyum dengan ramah pada Rin, dan menawarkan diri untuk berdansa dengannya.

Wajah Rin spontan memerah, dan ia berusaha untuk sopan padanya. Rin membungkuk dan menerima tawaran lelaki itu untuk berdansa, membuat banyak teriakan kekecewaan dari gadis-gadis disekitarnya. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Rin dengan erat, seakan-akan takut bahwa dia akan pergi dari hadapannya, dan kemudian memandu Rin menuju lantai dansa.

Disaat yang bersamaan, lagu berubah dan menyenandungkan sebuah _waltz_ yang pelan. Tangan lelaki itu beristirahat pada pinggang Rin, sementara tangannya yang besar menyelimuti tangan kecil Rin dan memandunya untuk berdansa. Rin memang tidak bisa berdansa, tapi dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan keindahan mata milik lelaki itu, bahkan untuk memikirkan apakah langkah-langkah kakinya itu benar atau tidak. Lelaki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, sementara mereka berdansa dengan mengiringi musik. Pandangan orang-orang disekitar mereka, benar-benar menampakkan rasa iri dan juga kesenangan. Bahkan ada yang sudah pingsan berlumuran darah (?) karena berteriak-teriak ala fans(?).

* * *

><p>Dari jauh, Mel yang sudah beristirahat karena lelah berdansa, memperhatikan pasangan dansa yang menarik banyak perhatian itu, sambil meminum segelas vodka di tangannya, itu merupakan gelas ke-5 yang diminumnya malam itu. Saat-saat diamnya terpotong akibat dari sebuah panggilan dari seseorang, "Hime-sama, apa anda minum? Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan hime," ucap orang itu sambil menyita gelas vodka yang diminum oleh Mel.<p>

Mel mendengus kesal akibat minumannya yang diambil, dan segera menghadap ke arah pemilik suara, "Aku adalah tuanmu. Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh minum jika aku mau, hanya karena kau melarangku?" ucapnya dengan sinis, namun di telinga beberapa orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik. Semua kata-kata sinis itu sama saja dengan rengekan seorang gadis kecil yang menginginkan boneka miliknya dikembalikan.

Orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna silver yang dipotong pendek, dan juga potongan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Setidaknya Mel tidak perlu melukai lehernya hanya untuk melihat orang itu. Dengan lihai, dia mengaitkan jari jemarinya dengan jari jemari Mel, dan mengunci tubuh Mel dengan tubuhnya, di tembok. Dia menekankan lututnya ke belahan kaki Mel, membuat Mel berteriak sedikit karena kaget.

"Pi-Piko!" ucap Mel dengan kaget, setelah dia menyadari posisi mereka sekarang.

Piko hanya melemparkan senyum licik pada Mel, sebelum berbisik pada telinga Mel sambil meniupkan nafasnya kesana, membuat Mel mendesah dan menggeliat-geliat di hadapannya. Dia kemudian berkata, "Karena itu akan membuatku sedikit kesulitan dalam menahan diri Mel…" bisik Piko sambil tertawa kecil di sela-sela perkataannya.

Wajah Mel menjadi memerah, dan itu berarti sangat merah, dengan wajah Tsundere dia berkata, "Baka Piko…" gumamnya.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua menghilang dari aula pesta dansa. Melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

* * *

><p>"Hei, hei, Leon~ lihat siapa yang sekarang sedang tulalit mencari pasangan yang sudah ada di depannya~" ujar Gumi yang sedang berdansa sambil melihat ke arah Rin dan lelaki misterius itu.<p>

Pasangan dansa Gumi yang bernama Leon, hanya tertawa kecil melihat Gumi yang selalu memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. Tapi, pada pertengahan dansa, Leon membawa Gumi untuk menyingkir dari panggung, dan membiarkan pasangan tulalit, atau seperti itulah yang disebut Gumi, menguasai panggung.

Gumi sendiri cemberut, karena dia tidak mengetahui apa maksud dari Leon. Leon sendiri menggandeng Gumi, dan membawanya ke beranda, sebelum melepaskan gandengan tangannya pada Gumi.

"Leon! Kenapa aku harus menyingkir seperti ini?" tanya Gumi yang terlihat sebal dan jelas tidak puas dengan keinginan Leon untuk menyingkir.

"Bukankah dengan begini, mereka bisa menjadi lebih akrab tanpa gangguan? Lihat saja, mereka seperti tokoh utama dari cerita Cinderella," ucap Leon yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada beranda.

Gumi mendengus kesal, sebelum berjalan menuju kesamping Leon, dia kemudian berkata, "Jadi jika mereka pasangan Cinderella, maka aku jadi apa? Pelayan kerajaan dari Cinderella?" ucap Gumi dengan bersungut-sungut.

Leon segera memeluk Gumi dari samping, dan berbisik dengan mesra pada telinga Gumi, "Kau bukanlah pelayan dari Cinderella. Kau adalah Cinderella milikku seorang Gumi," jawab Leon dengan memeluk Gumi.

Mata Gumi terbelalak sebentar, sebelum dia membalas pelukan Leon, dengan pelan Gumi berkata, "Jika kau berani meninggalkanku. Kubuat kau mendapat hukuman langit _watashi no Prince-sama_," ujar Gumi yang wajahnya kini sudah sangat memerah.

Leon hanya tersenyum, sebelum menaikkan wajah Gumi dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Gumi, dibawah terangnya sinar rembulan musim gugur.

* * *

><p>Teto, kini bersama dengan saudara sepupunya, yang merangkap teman baiknya, sekaligus kekasihnya. Teto sedikit bersyukur bahwa dia hanyalah sepupunya, jika dia saudara kembarnya… Teto yakin bahwa dia akan menjalani hidup Twincest yang ditentang banyak orang. Tapi toh, Teto mencintainya.<p>

Mereka sudah lama tidak tinggal di aula pesta dansa, dan berpindah ke sebuah kamar yang cukup gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan yang indah dan berkilauan meskipun sudah musim gugur. Mereka berdua berdansa dalam diam disana. Nafas mereka berdua terasa berat dan panas. Seakan-akan suhu diantara mereka berusaha untuk melawan suhu malam yang dingin.

Saat penutupan tarian, Teto melangkah ke belakang beberapa langkah, dan membungkuk dengan sopan kepada pasangan dansanya. Pasangan dansa Teto, yang begitu mirip dengan Teto juga membalas memberi hormat pada Teto, sebelum memperhatikan setiap garis tubuh Teto.

"Ted… kau membuatku malu…" ucap Teto yang menyadari pandangan dari pasangannya yang mengikuti setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

Laki-laki yang bernama Ted itu, melemparkan senyuman pada Teto, sebelum melangkah selangkah demi selangkah mendekatinya. Setiap saat sol sepatunya beradu dengan lantai, kedua benda yang saling bergesekan itu, menimbulkan suara ketukan yang menggema di dalam telinga Teto. Membuat Teto yang sedari tadi terdiam, melangkah kebelakang dengan wajah yang bersimbah peluh. Dia dalam situasi ingin dan tidak ingin.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu Teto?" tanya Ted dengan wajah sedih, meski ditutupi oleh gelapnya ruangan itu, dan cahaya rembulan yang meredup karena tertutup oleh awan. Bintang-bintang tidak menampakkan cahayanya karena tertutup oleh awan.

Teto menggeleng pelan, meski dia cukup yakin bahwa Ted tidak akan melihatnya, sebelum berkata, "Bu-bukannya aku tak mau… aku hanya… tak siap…" ucap Teto dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat.

Teto bisa merasakan jari jemari Ted yang dingin, menyentuh pipinya, dan memaksanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang mata Ted yang berwarna kemerahan. Ted melekatkan dahinya pada Teto, lalu dia berkata, "Kau tahu bahwa aku akan menunggumu bukan Teto?" ucap Ted dengan lembut pada Teto.

Teto hanya bisa memandang Ted dengan wajah yang memerah, lalu dengan bibir yang bergetar, dia berkata, "Akan butuh waktu yang lama untukku… agar siap… aku tidak seperti Mel yang dewasa…" ucap Teto dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Ted mendengus kesal, dia memutar bola matanya sebelum berkata, "Mel adalah orang yang sangat antik. Dan aku akan tetap menunggumu, kau tahu itu…" tanggap Ted.

Teto mengeluarkan nafasnya yang terasa berat, sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak ceria seperti Gumi… aku juga tidak manis seperti Rin-chi…" ucap Teto lagi.

Ted mendekatkan hidungnya dengan hidung Teto, sebelum berkata, "Gumi terlalu berisik. Dan Rin tidak semanis dirimu…" bantah Ted dengan melepaskan ikatan rambut Teto, dan membuatny terurai kebawah. Wajah Teto berusaha melawan merahnya rambut miliknya.

Teto menjauhkan wajahnya dengan Ted, sebelum duduk di samping tempat tidur yang ada disana dengan menyebarkan kedua tangannya, seperti seorang anak kecil yang ingin dipeluk. Ted merasa sedikit heran dengan tindakan Teto yang tidak terduga itu, dan berkata, "Teto?" dengan nada tanya tentunya.

"Diam dan peluklah aku Baka Ted! Jangan pernah melihat pada gadis lain lagi!" ucap Teto dengan nada memerintah. Cahaya rembulan menembus gelapnya kamar itu lagi, menampakkan Teto yang wajahnya memerah dibawah sinar rembulan.

Ted tersenyum simpul, sebelum memeluk Teto dengan erat-erat, membuat Teto yang tidak mengira bahwa Ted akan memeluknya seperti itu, terjatuh ke atas kasur dengan Ted diatasnya. Ekspresi dari Teto bercampur-campur antara malu dan juga terkejut. Yang jelas, ekspresi Teto tidak bisa dibaca dengan mudah saat itu.

"Kau tahu aku bisa menunggu…"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Kau tahu aku pasti akan melihatmu saja…"

"Aku butuh bukti!"

Ted tersenyum simpul, lalu dia berkata, "Dengan senang hati, My dear Princess," sebelum melekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Teto, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan malam pertama bagi mereka berdua dibawah kilauan sinar rembulan.

* * *

><p>Rin dan lelaki yang tak dikenalnya masih berdansa dan terus berdansa, tanpa peduli berapa banyak lagu yang telah mereka jalani. Orang-orang mulai merasa bahwa mereka hanyalah hiasan bagi kedua orang itu, mulai menyingkir satu persatu dari lantai dansa, membiarkan pasangan itu terus dan terus berdansa.<p>

Tarian Rin yang awalnya hanya bisa dituntun oleh teman dansanya itu, mulai terlihat lebih mandiri dan lebih luwes. Entah karena terus menerus berdansa selama banyak lagu, yang bahkan tidak dia sadari, atau hanya karena mata lawan dansanya itu yang membuatnya terhisap. Rin tidak tahu alasan kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan sepasang mata itu.

Hingga suatu saat, lelaki itu berkata, "Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Apakah Cinderella tidak takut dengan sihir yang menghilang?" ucapnya disela-sela tarian Rin dengannya.

Rin menyadari bahwa mereka berdansa dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan menyadari lantai dansa sudah sepi, karena orang-orang hanya memperhatikan mereka saja. Dengan sedikit malu-malu Rin berkata, "Mu-mungkin sudah saatnya kita berhenti…" ujar Rin sambil melangkah mundur dan menyelesaikan dansa mereka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Cinderella melarikan diri…" gumam lelaki itu saat Rin berbalik untuk meninggalkannya setelah ia memberi salam penghormatan padanya.

Rin, yang punggungnya sudah berbalik, mulai berlari meninggalkan aula pesta dansa, tepat saat jam mulai berdentang. Tepat saat Rin mencapai pintu, dentang jam ke-12 berakhir, dan listrik disekitarnya padam dan hanya menyisakan rembulan untuk menyinari sekitarnya. Tapi, Rin tidak perlu memikirkan tentang listrik yang padam karena dia sudah meninggalkan aula.

Wajah Rin yang memerah berhasil disembunyikan oleh gelapnya malam, dan dia berlari meninggalkan aula pesta dansa secepat yang bisa dia lakukan. Rin meninggalkan sepasang sepatu kaca miliknya pada tempat yang berbeda, tanpa ia sadari, sehingga larinya bisa menjadi lebih cepat.

Tapi, saat Rin berbelok pada sebuah lorong, sepasang tangan yang tak dikenalnya menariknya menuju ke suatu tempat. Rin berusaha berteriak saat dia menyadari bahwa seseorang menariknya. Namun, karena dia menutup mulutnya, serta lebih kuat berkali-kali lipat darinya, Rin tidak mampu melawan.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Rin dilepaskan, namun sebuah tangan besar berada di pinggangnya, dan membuat Rin terserang rasa aneh yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Rin bisa merasakan nafas berat yang berasal dari siapapun itu, yang kini berada di belakangnya dan menangkap tangannya yang bebas dan menyelimutinya pada tangannya yang besar.

Rin bisa merasakan bibir dingin yang mulai menyapu kulit lehernya dengan nafas yang berat. Dua hal yang pasti bagi Rin, dia merasa bahwa ia mengenal orang itu dan perutnya seperti dibolak-balik dalam cara yang baik.

"A-_aah_…" Tanpa Rin sadari, dia mendesah entah karena geli atau karena menikmati, atau dua-duanya. Lelaki yang dikenal atau tidak dikenalnya itu terus 'menikmati' mulusnya leher Rin.

"Si-siapa… kamu…? _Aaah_…" tanya Rin disela-sela desahannya. Lelaki itu kemudian memeluk Rin dari belakang dengan erat. Rin tidak mengetahui alasan lelaki itu melakukannya, tapi Rin merasa familier dengan wangi dari lelaki itu. Dia tahu bahwa dia mengenalnya, tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya, takut bahwa harapannya akan naik dan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi Rin…" bisiknya tepat di telinga Rin. Rin bisa merasakan nafas hangat lelaki itu di telinganya. Merasakan nafasnya, membuat wajah Rin menjadi semakin panas.

"Aku terlalu takut… untuk menduga-duga…" balas Rin dengan menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya yang entah sejak kapan, dikunci oleh kaki lelaki itu. Sekarang dia tidak bisa lari meski dia ingin.

"Bagaimana jika dugaanmu benar?" ujar lelaki itu sambil menutup mata Rin dengan tangannya yang besar. Bisa dilihat senyum nakal di wajahnya, meski gelapnya ruangan yang mereka masuki, menutupi senyumnya itu.

"Berharap… bisa menimbulkan kekecewaan…" jawab Rin saat dia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu menutup kedua matanya, membuatnya tak bisa melihat. Lagipula, sejak awal Rin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena gelapnya ruangan itu.

Lelaki itu dengan pelan membalik tubuh Rin untuk menghadap padanya, sebelum berkata, "Kau bisa menyebutkan namaku…" ujarnya sambil menarik Rin menuju ke sebuah jendela besar.

"Aku tak tahu namamu…" balas Rin dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Dia sendiri pasrah ditarik oleh lelaki tadi menuju ke tempat yang tak dia ketahui.

"Kau bisa menyebutkan nama lelaki yang melintas di kepalamu…"

"Nanti kau akan marah…"

"Aku tidak akan marah"

"Bagaimana jika salah?"

"Maka aku akan membuatnya jadi benar"

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya"

"Apa perlu kupaksa?"

"E-ehh…" dengan begitu, lelaki tadi mulai memasukkan ibu jarinya ke dalam mulut Rin. Membuatnya setengah mendesah, setengah berteriak. Nafas Rin menjadi putus-putus saat lelaki itu menggerakkan ibu jarinya di dalam mulut kecil Rin.

"Sebutkan nama yang kau pikirkan Rin…" pintanya sambil terus menggoda Rin.

Dengan susah payah, Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau berharap terlalu banyak, apalagi dengan mata yang ditutup seperti ini. Meski dia tahu siapa, tapi dia tak mau 'siapa' ini benar-benar menghilang dan digantikan.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala Rin?" ujarnya sambil menjilati pipi Rin dengan pelan namun mampu membuat Rin mendesah secara terus menerus tanpa henti.

"Ka-karena aku takut… di-dia… tidak mungkin… ada disini…" jawab Rin sambil berusaha untuk melawan, meski dia tahu bahwa itu sia-sia belaka. Dalam hati, nama yang diinginkan lelaki itu terus menerus diteriakkan oleh seluruh saraf tubuhnya.

"Bahkan Cinderella memiliki keajaibannya sendiri. Kau tahu itu bukan Rin?" ujar lelaki itu sambil melepaskan hiasan kepala Rin kemudian melemparkannya sembarang saja. Bunyi dari hiasan yang dilemparkannya dan beradu dengan lantai sebelum benar-benar diam, menggema di dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tidak akan menggigit…"

"Tapi kau sudah menggigitku… padahal aku belum mengatakan apa-apa…"

"Tidak usah hitung yang tadi…"

… Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka, hingga Rin angkat bicar setelah beberapa saat.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa…" jawab lelaki itu sambil tetap menutup mata Rin.

Rin menarik nafas beberapa saat, sebelum melihat kebawah dan menyebutkan sebuah nama yang tidak pernah dipercayainya masih ada. Ta-tapi, keajaiban memang ada di dunia ini bukan? Juga fakta dirinya bisa melihat arwah, pasti memiliki suatu arti tersendiri. Mungkin mempercayai keajaiban bukanlah hal yang buruk…

"Len…" ujar Rin dengan pelan.

Lelaki itu menampakkan sebuah senyum, tapi dengan nada iseng, dia berkata, "Aku tidak mendengarmu…" ujarnya dengan pelan sambil melepaskan topeng yang masih dia pasang.

"Len…" ujar Rin lagi sambil menggerakkan kakinya dengan kurang nyaman.

"Ulanglah nama itu… Kagamine Rin?" ujar lelaki itu sambil perlahan-lahan membuka mata Rin, saat dia merasa bahwa cahaya bulan sudah bisa memasuki ruangan itu dari jendela besar yang memang ada disana.

"Na-namaku bukan Kagamine… aku Kagamina…" ujar Rin yang langsung menunduk dan tidak melihat wajah dari orang yang menyekapnya sejak tadi.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, sebelum menaikkan dagu Rin hingga mata mereka bertemu kembali. Tampak dengan jelas perasaan kaget di mata Rin yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya rembulan. Bibirnya bergetar dengan kuat, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi segala yang ingin dikatannya lenyap begitu saja.

"Karena sebentar lagi kau akan kubuat jadi Kagamine. Lagipula, kau pasti punya banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan bukan?" ujar lelaki itu sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Rin.

"A-a… a… L-len… k-kau… benar-benar… Len…?" ujar Rin terputus-putus. Dia masih merasa bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi.

Untuk memastikan bahwa yang berdiri di depannya bukanlah ilusi, Rin menyentuh setiap lekuk wajahnya. Semuanya masih seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak menghilang… dia ada disana…

"…Len… Len…" Rin tidak mampu menahan air matanya yang tiba-tiba sudah mengalir dengan sendirinya. Saat Rin hendak menyapunya, Rin merasakan jari jemari hangat, yang melakukan hal itu untuknya. Rin melihat ke arahnya, dan dengan satu gerakan singkat, Len membawa Rin ke dalam pelukannya yang erat.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu Rin…" ujar Len sambil memeluk Rin dengan erat.

Rin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menangis sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Len. Sepertinya Mel melakukan hal yang benar, dengan memberinya riasan anti air.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa saat menangis, Rin akhirnya menjadi lebih tenang dan berkepala dingin. Len dengan setia menunggu Rin hingga tenang. Setidaknya dia sudah mengetahui, bahwa Rin masih mengingatnya, dan juga masih menyimpan perasaannya baik-baik. Kini mereka berdua duduk di pinggir sebuah ranjang dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, sementara cahaya bulan menyinari tempat itu.<p>

Setelah cukup lama, Rin kemudian buka suara, "A-apa yang terjadi pada hari itu?" tanya Rin dengan mulut yang masih sedikit bergetar.

Len menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum berkata, "Bibi Mel yan merupakan orang supernatural, menerimaku sebagai pasiennya, dan karena dia tahu bahwa aku tak ada disana lagi, dia meminta bantuan Mel untuk mencariku. Setelah beberapa tahun atau bulan mungkin? Aku bertemu denganmu, orang yang selalu kucari-cari sejak aku berada dalam status, hidup saja tidak, tapi mati juga tidak. Mel melakukan beberapa eksperimen, dan melaporkan pada bibinya. Dia yang mengurusi sisanya," ujar Len dengan singkat, karena ceritanya memang berbelit-belit.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa… kembali ke tubuhmu?" tanya Rin lagi. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti penjelasan Len, tapi tak apalah, asalakan Len kini berada di sisinya.

"Aku tidak tahu urusan paranormal. Yang jelas, saat aku selesai menciummu itu, aku kehilangan kesadaran, saat aku bangun, aku sudah ada di ruangan kamar kerabat Mel itu dan masih hidup. Ingatanku kembali, dan aku juga masih ingat tentang dirimu. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa bergerak karena terlalu banyak tidur. Jadi, aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang…" jawab Len dengan mendengus kesal. Sepertinya menunggu bukanlah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan baginya.

Rin tanpa sadar memeluk Len dengan erat. Len yang sedikit kaget, melihat kebawah, karena Rin memang masih lebih pendek dibandingkan dirinya. Dengan sedikit keheranan, Len bertanya, "Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len dengan heran sekaligus khawatir.

Rin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum berkata, "A-aku selalu ingin mengatakan bahwa aku selalu dan akan terus mencintaimu… Kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya diriku saat kau menghilang… Baka Len…" ujar Rin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

Len hanya tersenyum saat melihat sikap Rin yang terlalu jujur. Dengan sigap, Len menarik tangan Rin, sehingga wajah Rin sama rata dengan wajahnya, sementara tangannya yang bebas sudah berada di punggung Rin.

"Aku juga terserang penyakit parah jika aku tidak melihatmu Rin… Karena aku benar-benar dan amat sangat mencintaimu…" ujar Len sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rin, membuatnya bisa melihat wajah Rin yang sudah merah padam karena malu.

"Kau tak akan menghilang lagi jika aku menciummu bukan?" tanya Rin dengan khawatir.

Len tersenyum nakal pada Rin, sebelum berkata, "Ingin menemukan jawabannya?" ujar Len sebelum melekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Rin. Merebut satu ciuman berharga milik Rin…

Dengan lihai, Len mampu melepaskan semua pita yang menahan gaun yang dikenakan Rin, dan membuatnya jatuh bebas di atas tempat tidur, menyisakan Rin yang hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya.

Rin mendesah tanpa ditahan, saat Len memasukkan lidahnya untuk memainkan lidah milik Rin. Len mengikatkan lidahnya dengan Rin, menyapu langit-langit mulut Rin dan mengabsen setiap gigi-gigi Rin yang tersusun dengan rapi.

Wajah Rin yang sudah memerah karena pernyataan yang dikatakan olehnya dan juga Len, menjadi semakin memerah karena dia mulai kesulitan untuk mendapatkan oksigen. Len yang entah mengapa mengerti, melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak untuknya, dan itu juga berlaku bagi Rin., yang duduk dihadapan Len tanpa penutup lain, kecuali pakaian dalam.

"Siapa yang memilihkan gaun yang mudah lepas dan pakaian dalam yang mengundang itu Rin? Aku yakin kau tidak akan memilihnya sendiri…" ujar Len sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Rin, dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu.

Wajah Rin menjadi memerah, lalu dia menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Mel… Gumi… dan Teto…" jawab Rin yang menyadari bahwa Len ada tepat dipundaknya. Rin bisa merasakan nafas hangat Len yang menyentuh kulit tubuhnya.

Rin nyaris saja berteriak karena kaget, saat Len sudah menguncinya di tempat tidur dengan wajah yang mungkin akan diingat Rin selamanya. Lalu, dengan wajah dan suara yang 'menggoda' Len berkata, "Aku harus berterimakasih pada mereka bertiga nanti…" ujarnya sebelum melempar segala macam barang yang ada di tempat tidur ke sembarang arah.

Rin tidak sempat berkomentar apa-apa, saat Len sudah menggarap lehernya lagi seperti tadi membuat Rin mengerang dan merintih tanpa pertahanan. Rin sudah mencari-cari apapun untuk diremas, agar dia tidak terlalu menggeliat-geliat. Karena dia merasa kenikmatan yang amat sangat, melalui seluruh urat nadinya.

Entah karena Len yang merupakan seorang genius atau apa, dia sudah melempar pakaian ala pangeran yang dipakainya tadi, dan melemparkannya untuk bertemu dengan gundukan pakaian lain yang dia buang tadi, menyisakan celana panjang yang masih dia pakai.

Dengan gaya manja seperti kucing, Len menggeliat-geliatkan kepalanya pada dada Rin, yang meski tidak terlalu besar, dengan sangat manja. Rin yang merasakan perhatian Len pada dadanya itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan rintihan, yang mampu membuat lelaki segila apapun merasa tertarik untuk menidurinya.

Len tidak terkecuali, merasakan teman kecilnya mulai protes karena dikekang terus. Dengan berusaha untuk tetap dingin, dan tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti memperkosa Rin (meski sepertinya dia mau-mau saja) dan membuatnya menangis. Tidak, itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan oleh Len untuk dilihat. Membuat Rin menangis karena sedih, mungkin cukup untuk membuatnya bunuh diri dengan melompat dari gedung bertingkat.

Rin yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menjadi barang mainan Len, yang dia sendiri juga mau, membangkitkan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa menginginkan lebih. Rin mendorong Len hingga kini dia berada diatas Len dan menggesekkan bagian intimnya yang masih terlindungi oleh celana dalma, ke gundukan celana Len yang terus membesar akibat kegiatan erotik yang dilakukan Rin.

Len hanya bisa melempar senyum licik pada Rin, sebelum berkata, "Ternyata kau diam-diam seperti ini ya Rin~" ujar Len sebelum melepaskan bra Rin dan melemparnya. Membuat dada Rin sudah tidak terlindungi apapun.

Wajah Rin menjadi sangat merah, sebelum dia membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Len, dan berkata, "Aku membutuhkanmu, disini, sekarang!" ujar Rin dengan memberanikan diri. Dia tahu, bahwa perkataannya tadi, akan membuatnya melewati malam yang sangat panjang.

Wajah Len yang awalnya terlihat ringan, berubah menjadi lebih gelap, lalu dia berkata, "Bagaimana jika kau kuhamili Rin?" tanya Len dengan pandangan serius pada Rin.

"Aku tidak peduli" jawab Rin dengan tegas. Memang ada yang salah, jika kau ingin menjadi satu dengan orang yang paling kau cintai?

Wajah Len berubah menjadi lebih tenang, sebelum dia berkata, "Aku dengar dari Mel, bahwa mungkin kita akan membutuhkan sesuatu yang ada di laci. Orangtuanya sering melakukan hal yang sama seperti kita sekarang di ruangan tanpa nama…" ujar Len yang menyingkirkan Rin dari atas tubuhnya, dan merangkak menuju ke meja samping tempat tidur, dan membuka lacinya.

Len yang awalnya terlihat heran dengan benda yang dia temukan, segera memahami apa fungsi alat-alat seperti _vibrator_ dan juga… sebuah kalung anjing? Tapi, kenapa bisa ada sebuah saklar di ujungnya? Benda-benda aneh apa yang disimpan didalam sana? (Rina: Slave rape way alert! . *kabur*)

Len mengerti apa guna yang pertama, dan segera meminta Rin untuk mendekat. Wajahnya terlihat amat sangat mencurigakan, bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Len harus bersyukur bahwa tempat disekitarnya gelap.

Rin yang memang lugu dan polos, hanya mengikuti instruksi Len. Rin bahkan tidak mengerti apa guna alat yang sedang dipegang Len itu. Dia bahkan mempertanyakan, bagaimana alat-alat itu bisa ada disana. Yang Rin tahu, Len sudah melemparkan kain terakhir yang menutupi bagian kewanitaannya yang masih _virgin_, memperlihatkan rambut-rambut halus yang tumbuh menutupi daerah itu.

Len menyelipkan _vibrator_ yang ada di tangannya kedalam kewanitaan Rin, mendapatkan pekikan kecil dari mulut Rin. Rin bersumpah bahwa alat yang dimasukkan Len tadi bergetar di dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya kesulitan duduk dengan benar. Setelah itu, Len menyelipkan kalung anjing yang dia temukan pada leher Rin.

Wajah Rin terlihat sangat malu di mata Len. Ketahuilah, bahwa Len juga membaca referensi tentang 'ini' dan 'itu' dari seseorang. Len kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Rin, sebelum berbisik dengan nada yang cukup _dark_, "Kau yang memintanya Rin…" ujar Len dengan menyalakan vibrator yang kini berada didalam tubuh Rin.

Rin tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa benda-apalah-itu, membuatnya sangat- tidak, amat sangat geli dalam hal yang baik. Bahkan dia tidak ingin benda itu untuk berhenti. Len sendiri tidak terlalu memperhatikan posisi duduk Rin yang sudah tidak pantas disebut lagi dengan duduk, dan memperhatikan tombol yang ada di tangannya.

Karena penasaran, Len menekan sebuah tombol yang bertuliskan 'SE'. Rin merasakan listrik yang mengalir dari kalung anjing yang dipakainya, dan membuatnya merasa sedikit pusing, tapi ingin lebih banyak rasa seperti itu. Dengan wajah yang terlihat memelas, Rin merangkak ke arah Len yang menyadari fungsi dari benda-benda di tangannya itu.

"Len… kumohon…" ucap Rin dengan wajah yang memelas dan nafas berat yang putus-putus. Vibrator yang ada di dalam tubuh Rin sudah membuat bagian bawah Rin benar-benar 'basah', bahkan cairannya sudah mulai menetes ke sprai tempat tidur.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan…" ujar Len sebelum memutar tingkat vibrator yang ada di tangannya dari 'sedang' menjadi 'tinggi'. Pikirkan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada benda itu di dalam Rin.

Rin yang berada di hadapan Len, terjatuh ke bawah dan jatuh tepat pada bagian menggembung dalam celana Len. Dituntun oleh insting dan lust yang sudah pekat di dalam tubuhnya, Rin membuka resleting celana Len, dan membebaskan 'teman kecil' Len, sebelum mulai menghisapnya dengan perlahan.

Len tidak mampu membantah bahwa Rin benar-benar lihai dalam menghisapnya. Len tidak bisa menhan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya, saat Rin mulai mempercepat laju hisapannya, sementara dirinya sendiri benar-benar basah dibawah sana.

"U_ghh_, Rin… _shit_, aku…" erang Len dengan menyebutkan nama Rin. Len bisa merasakan bahwa dia tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk keluar. Siapa juga yang bisa bertahan, jika ada seorang ahli hisap, sedang berkaraoke ria dengan dirimu.

Rin mengeluarkan suara yang tidak bisa dicerna, tapi wajahnya melukiskan bahwa dia juga sama saja. Dengan menambah kecepatan menghisapnya, membuat Len mengerang dengan lebih kuat, sementara Rin juga mendesah dengan lebih cepat pula.

Len yang sudah tidak kuat akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan, yang para ilmuwan sebut dengan nama, sperma, didalam mulut Rin yang dengan segera ditelan oleh Rin hingga habis. Vibrator yang tadi dimasukkan oleh Len juga sudah keluar dengan sendirinya akibat efek bahwa Rin sudah keluar juga.

Setelah Rin mengeluarkan kejantanan Len, dan memiliki nafas yang putus-putus. Dia terlihat sangat lelah, begitupula dengan Len. Len sendiri sudah merasa terhabisi akibat saat-saat dimana dia keluar tadi. Namun, tanpa sadar, Len menekan tombol pada kalung anjing Rin, sehingga membuat Rin tersengat listrik statik, dan membuatnya ambruk dalam pelukan Len. Mata Rin terlihat buram di mata Len. Mungkin dia memang sedikit terlalu keterlaluan untuk saat-saat pertama Rin…

"Maaf…" ujar Len sambil memeluk Rin yang masih kelelahan.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi otak Rin untuk mencerna perkataan Len. Dengan buru-buru, Rin membalas, "I-ini bukan salahmu Len! La-lagipula aku menikmatinya! K-kyah-" ujar Rin yang berusaha untuk bangkit, namun berakhir jatuh pada pelukan Len.

Len tertawa kecil, sebelum menaikkan dagu Rin dan memberikan ciuman yang sangat dalam pada Rin. Rin menutup kedua matanya, dan menikmati ciuman yang diharapnya tidak akan berakhir itu. Saat Rin tidak sadar, Len sudah melepaskan kalung yang dipakai olehnya, dan membuang semua mainan yang dia temukan di dalam laci.

Setelah beberapa saat, Len melepaskan bibir Rin, membuat Rin cukup kecewa. Tapi, dengan segera, Len menmbuat jejak bening kebawah dan kebawah, hingga mencapai dada Rin. Dijilatinya bagian menggunung dari dada Rin itu, sebelum menggigitnya, mendapatkan erangan Rin dan meninggalkan bekas gigitan berwarna merah disana.

Len kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya, hingga mencapai bagian kewanitaan Rin, yang sangat basah, karena tadi. Len menghirupnya sebentar, sebelum menjilat permukaannya, yang ternyata mampu membuat Rin berteriak karena kaget.

Len mulai memiliki sebuah ide, dan mulai menjilati bagian kecil dari kewanitaan Rin, sebelum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam.

"A_aaaah_… Len… M-_mmh_" erang Rin saat Len sudah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Tangan Rin berusaha untuk meraih sesuatu untuk menahan aliran kenikmatan yang mengalir di tubuhnya itu. Jujur saja, dia tidak tahan.

Len terus mempermainkan Rin, hingga Rin berteriak-teriak karena keenakan. Setelah beberapa saat, tubuh Rin mengejang dan Rin mencapai puncaknya. Pikiran Rin terasa berkabut, hingga dia tak bisa merasakan apapun. Nafas Rin tersengal-sengal, dan dia berada dalam status senang dan juga lelah.

Len yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah Rin yang sudah agak lelah. Tapi, dia masih belum puas. Dengan lembut Len mengecup buah dada Rin, dan menghisapnya, membuat kesadaran Rin yang tadi absen, menjadi kembali.

Rin mengerang dengan lemah, karena suaranya sudah habis untuk berteriak, merintih, dan juga mendesah sedari tadi. Tapi, Rin belum merasa cukup, karena Len belum mengambilnya seutuhnya. Dia ingin mereka berdua selalu terikat selamanya. Karena dia mencintai Len, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kesadaran Rin benar-benar pulih, saat dia merasakan 'sesuatu' di bagian kewanitaannya yang masih suci itu. Rin melihat ke arah Len, dengan pandangan memohon padanya. Len mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Rin dan berbisik, "Kau tahu ini akan sedikit sakit…" bisik Len.

Wajah Rin spontan memerah, dan dengan segera dia menjawab, "A-aku tidak peduli. Lakukan saja!" balas Rin dengan wajah yang memerah. Rin merintih sedikit, saat Len mulai memasukkan dirinya perlahan kedalam tubuh Rin.

"Mengapa aku harus menuruti permintaan Cinderella yang meninggalkan sepatu kaca miliknya?" goda Len.

"Ka-karena aku Cinderella, sebelum sihirnya benar-benar menghilang, buat aku menjadi milikmu, Ba-Baka Len!" jawab Rin dengan menutup matanya setengah, saat Len mulai memasukkan dirinya lebih dalam.

Len tertawa kecil, sebelum berbisik di telinga Rin, "Ini adalah permintaanmu My Princess," bisik Len, saat dia menemukan sedikit perlawan dari dalam tubuh Rin.

Rin merasakan sesuatu robek dalam tubuhnya, dan berteriak dengan sangat keras. Dengan sangat keras, berarti benar-benar keras. Mungkin sama dengan suara orang yang berteriak-teriak memakai toa di tengah lapangan sepak bola.

Berangsur-angsur, Rin merasakan bahwa rasa sakit yang dideritanya perlahan-lahan megnhilang, dan diganti dengan perasaan puas. Saat Len mulai bergerak keluar masuk, Rin tidak dapat menahan untuk merintih, yang mampu membuatsemua pikiran lelaki menjadi liar, tak terkecuali Len.

Len yang mendengar rintihan dan desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut kecil Rin, mempercepat ritme gerakannya, dan membuat Rin mencengkram punggungnya dengan sangat erat, seakan-akan tidak mau melepaskannya. Saat wajah Rin dan Len bertemu, dengan rakus Len melahap bibir Rin dan melumatnya hingga Rin nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"A-aah, Len!" teriak Rin disela-sela kegiatan mereka yang sangat intense itu.

"Kau cantik sekali, Rin," ujar Len saat dia makin mempercepat ritmenya yang berisikan dengan _lust_ yang menumpuk selama bertahun-tahun.

Rin hanya berteriak dibawah tindihan tubuh Len yang kekar, sementara dia merasakan Len membuat dirinya menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Rin merapatkan kakinya yang terlipat di pinggang Len, dan memperkuat cengkramannya. Dia sudah mulai tidak kuat.

"L-len, a-aku…" ucap Rin dengan berusaha untuk menahan keinginan untuk keluar terlebih dahulu. Bisa dilihat peluh yang menghiasi wajah Rin.

"A-aku juga R-Rin…" sanggah Len yang sama-sama bersimbah peluh. Udara disekitar mereka menjadi sangat panas, akibat kegiatan mereka berdua. Aneh, padahal malam itu adalah malam akhir musim gugur yang seharusnya amat sangat dingin.

"A-_aaaaaaahhh_!" Rin merintih dengan cukup keras, dan tubuhnya mengejang, saat dia sudah tidak mampu untuk menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Rin mampu merasakan cairan tubuh Len yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

Len menggeretakkan gigi-giginya, saat dia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Len bisa merasakan cairan tubuh Rin yang membasahi kulitnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Len mencabut dirinya dari dalam Rin, sebelum teregeletak di samping Rin karena kelelahan.

Rin yang sudah sampai hingga 3 kali, pada saat pertamanya, tidak mampu bergerak, karena tubuhnya entah kesakitan atau apa. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya yang hampir menghilang, Rin merentangkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Len. Dia masih sedikit takut bahwa Len akan menghilang dari hadapannya lagi, dan semuanya sama seperti cerita dongeng yang berakhir saat dirinya terbangun dari mimpi.

Len menoleh ke arah Rin, saat dia merasakan tangan-tangan kecil Rin yang menyentuh pipinya. Dengan satu gerakan sigap, Len menarik Rin kedalam pelukannya, dan membisikkan kata-kata yang selalu ingin dia ucapkan secara langsung sejak tadi.

"Aishiteru Rin," ujar Len dengan lembut pada Rin.

Rin berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada Len. Rin berusaha untuk membalasnya, namun yang keluar hanyalah sebuah bisikan, yang meski sangat pelan, cukup keras untuk didengarkan oleh Len, karena dia sudah memasang pendengarannya dengan cermat untuk mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Rin. Rin berkata, "Aishiteru Len…" ucap Rin sebelum jatuh tertidur karena terlalu capek.

Len tersenyum simpul melihat Rin, yang tidak memakai satu helai benang pun, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kini, Rin adalah miliknya dan miliknya seorang.

* * *

><p>(Pagi harinya…) Semua tamu undangan yang 'tidak sengaja' menginap di mansion Hatsune terbangun akibat sinar matahari yang memasuki jendela. Tidak terkecuali pasangan-pasangan yang dimabuk cinta yang melewatkan malam bersama.<p>

Dimulai dengan Mel, yang kini berada di dalam kamarnya bersama dengan Piko, pelayan sekaligus kekasihnya. Dia menguap dengan tidak terlalu lebar, dan merentangkan tangannya ke atas. Dia merasa sedikit kaget, namun juga tidak terlalu kaget, saat dia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mengenakan apapun.

Mel mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, dan melihat ke sekeliling, saat dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak ada di aula dansa, melainkan di kamarnya sendiri. Dengan berusaha untuk tidak histeris, Mel mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Erm, kemarin aku minum beberapa gelas, Piko menegurku, lalu dia mulai menggodaku. Setelah dia mengeluarkan senyum mautnya itu, dia membawaku ke kamar dan mulai melucuti pakaianku dan pakaiannya, lalu…" Mel tidak melanjutkan pemikirannya tadi. Dia sudah tahu gambaran besar apa yang terjadi.

Semburat merah menemukan jalurnya di wajah Mel. Kemudian dia berusaha untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk menemukan baju-baju yang mungkin terlempar entah kemana, saat tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi berat dan dia terjatuh ke belakang.

Saat Mel, merasa bahwa dia akan jatuh, sepasang tangan menangkap pundaknya dengan erat. Wajah Mel, yang meski tertutup rambutnya sedikit itu, sudah melihat sepasang mata yang nyaris identik dengan mata miliknya.

"P-piko! Ka-kau sudah bangun?" ucap Mel dengan tergagap. Wajahnya menjadi lebih memerah dari yang tadi, karena dia tidak tahu bahwa Piko sudah bangun dari tadi.

Piko melempar senyum ramah pada Mel, sebelum berkata, "Benar, Mel. Dan kemarin kau sangat manis sekali dengan sifat Uke-mu di tempat tidur…" ujar Piko sambil mengejek Mel yang sifat Tsundere-nya kumat.

Tapi, belum sempat Mel mengatakan apapun, bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Piko yang dengan sigap membuatnya menjadi menyerah akan setiap perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Untuk selanjutnya, silahkan pikirkan sendiri.

Di sebuah kamar yang lain, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah alias Teto, juga terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi semalam, dan dia menyadari apa yang kemarin dia lakukan. Dan sejujurnya itu membuatnya amat sangat malu! Niat awalnya adala membantu Rin, tapi ujung-ujungnya, dia menikmati waktunya sendiri bersama Ted, kekasihnya.

"Baka, Baka, Baka! Teto kau itu Baka!" teriak Teto di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

Yah, sejujurnya dia senang-senang saja dengan kejadian kemarin. Yah, dibanding dia menjadi satu-satunya gadis di kelompok sahabatnya itu. Bu-bukannya dia tidur dengan Ted hanya untuk itu! Ta-tapi dia kan…

"Teto, kau sudah bangun?" ujar suara yng dikenal Teto dengan baik.

Dengan spontan, Teto menoleh ke sumber suara. Di depannya sudah terlihat Ted, yang berpakaian layaknya seorang pangeran, dan menawarkan tangannya kepada Teto. Teto yang bahkan lupa bahwa dia tidak memakai apapun, menjadi memerah dan sedikit demi sedikit .

Dengan sigap, Ted menarik Teto kedalam pelukannya, sebelum berbisik, "Aku tidak terlalu keberatan jika kau lebih suka tidak memakai apapun," bisik Ted dengan manja di telinga Teto.

Teto langsung menyadari bahwa dia tidak memakai apapun, dan segera melempari Ted dengan menggunakan bantal disekitarnya sementara dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ted hanya tertawa-tawa sambil menghindari serangan bantal Teto. Setelah Teto sepertinya kelelahan melempar bantal, dan bantalnya memang sudah habis, Ted menyentuh pundaknya, dan mulai menggigitnya kecil-kecil.

Teto sontak mengejang sedikit, karena dia memang suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, dia menjatuhkan selimutnya, dan menunjukkan tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup apapun. Ted menyadarinya dan mulai memainkan dada Teto di tangannya, sebelum berbisik, "Kita sarapan belakangan saja..." ujar Ted.

Teto hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, sambil mendesah secara terus menerus akibat perilaku Ted tadi. Dan saat Tet sadari, Ted sudah berada di atasnya, dan mulai menciumi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dan pagi itu menjadi pagi yang tidak kalah panjangnya dibanding malam kemarin.

Di kamar tamu lain, Gumi dengan nyamannya membenamkan kepalanya pada dada kekar Leon. Mereka berada pada status yang sama, sama-sama tidak ditutupi apapun.

Leon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Gumi, yang menyamai kelakuan kucing itu. Sesungguhnya, dia tidak tahan jika harus menahan diri dengan sikap Gumi yang 'mengundang' itu.

Dengan pelan, Leon menelusuri lekuk-lekuk tubuh Gumi dengan jari jemarinya. Hingga Leon menemukan bagian yang dia cari sedari tadi, dan dia menusukkan satu jarinya ke dalam, membuat Gumi yang sedari tadi entah tidur entah bukan, itu terbangun. Wajahnya terlihat kaget, saat dia merasakan sesuatu mengocok isi tubuhnya.

"Le-Leon…" desah Gumi sambil menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak keras-keras.

Leon hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepada Gumi, sebelum menjawab, "Ini salahmu karena bertingkah laku sangat lucu," ujar Leon dengan menusukkan satu jarinya ke dalam Gumi, membuat Gumi menjerit kecil karena kedatangan tamu baru.

Gumi melihat ke mata Leon dengan tatapan yang memohon, dan dengan senang hati, Leon melayani keinginan Gumi pada pagi hari itu.

Di ruangan yang terakhir. Rin masih tertidur dengan lelap, saat Len sudah terbangun. Dia merasa lebih segar dibandingkan kemarin. Dengan pelan, Len mengambili baju yang sudah dia buang kemarin, dan memakainya. (kecuali baju Rin tentunya) Karena dia memiliki sebuah kejutan kecil untuk Rin setelah dia bangun.

Setelah beberapa saat, Rin membuka matanya, tepat pada saat Len selesai memakai bajunya. Rin terlihat masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian kemarin, bahkan dia mencubit tangannya sendiri. Setelah dia tahu bahwa dia merintih kesakitan, dia yakin bahwa yang kemarin itu bukanlah mimpi.

Len menyadari bahwa Rin sudah bangun, saat dia mendengar Rin merintih kesakitan. Len berbalik, dan bisa dilihat wajahnya yang menjadi merah, dan sikapnya yang gugup.

Len berbalik dari Rin, setelah memberikan gaun yang kemarin dipakai oleh Rin. Rin yang sudah bisa berpikir dengan normal, juga berbalik dengan wajah yang sangat merah seperti warna mawar merah. Dia senang dengan fakta bahwa Len masih hidup dan… juga kemarin.

"R-rin sebenarnya…" ujar Len, seseaat setelah Rin selesai mengenakan gaun yang dia pakai, meski tidak sebagus kemarin, karena sudah sedikit mengkerut karena beberapa kejadian.

Rin melihat ke arah Len yang sudah berlutut di depannya, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan. Kotaknya berwarna biru tua, dan mata Len yang menatapnya dengan serius, membuat Rin menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. A-apa mungkin apa yang akan dilakukan Len, adalah apa yang dia pikirkan? Setidaknya Rin berharap seperti itu.

Len menelan ludah, sebelum membuka kotak perhiasan itu, memunculkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian, yang terlihat simpel namun manis. Rin tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang sudah melongo melihat cincin itu.

"Kagamina Rin, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Len dengan wajah yang merah dan dengan amat sangat gugup. Tapi, dia sudah dilatih untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu, sejak dia bisa berpikir dengan normal. Wajah Len menjadi sangat memerah.

Wajah Rin menjadi semakin memerah, dan dia sempat khawatir untuk mengambil cincin itu. Setelah menelan ludah untuk yang keberapa kali, Rin menjawab, "I-iya…"

Len kemudian mengeluarkan cincin itu dan memasangkannya di jari manis tangan kanan Rin. Rin memandangi cincin itu masih dengan tidak percaya. Setelah itu, dia merasakan Len yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa kau akan jadi Kagamine Rin bukan?"

* * *

><p>Rina: OMG! APA YANG AKU TULIS ITU!<p>

Semua karakter yang jadi pesuruh: Kenapa kita semua harus tidur seranjang BAKAUTHOR!

Rina: GOMEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEEE! *lari* Tapi, reader mohon review na! INI ADALAH CHAPTER TERPANJANG YANG PERNAH AKU KETIK! TvT Maaf atas Lemon yang tidak diundang itu...


End file.
